Welcome to New York City
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo después de la guerra, ahora, la magia y la historia unirán sus fuerzas. No soy dueño de "Read or Die" ni de "Una noche en el museo" n.n. Clasificación K .
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: Después de que las exhibiciones volvieran al Museo de Historia de la Ciudad de New York, tras haber sido enviadas al Museo Smithsoniano de Washington D.C, rescatadas por Larry Daley (recordando que él había dejado su trabajo de guardia de Seguridad nocturno, para dedicarse a ser inventor en su compañía que él dirigía), ya que iban a ser reemplazadas por tecnología digital. Ahora, pensando la gente que todo era animatrónico en las exposiciones del Museo, Larry volvió a ser guardia de Seguridad en el mismo lugar.

Por otra parte, en Londres, Inglaterra, una joven de cabellos negros se encontraba mirando el Atardecer llegar a la Capital del antiguo Imperio Británico.

\- ¿Todo bien, Yomiko? Le preguntó una joven de cabellos castaños, ojos avellana y lentes cuadrados.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó su amiga, mientras que se daba la vuelta- Sí, estoy bien. Solo recordaba. Recordaba los momentos de la batalla final contra el Señor Caballero. Le dijo Yomiko Readman, mientras que el Sol llegaba a ocultarse bajo el Mar del Norte, dando lugar a la noche.

\- Me alegro de que estés bien. Tú me habías llamado para hablar, ¿no es así? Le preguntó la castaña a la peli negra.

Yomiko se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentada.

\- Sí, justo de eso te quería hablar. Ven, vamos. Le dijo ella, mientras se dirigían hacia el auto de la peli negra, para conversar en esos momentos.

En Nueva York, la llamada "Ciudad que nunca duerme", llegaba al Museo de Historia, el Guardia de Seguridad Larry Daley, quien estaba terminando su turno a la mañana para ir luego a su compañía y supervisar sus inventos.

\- Ah, Lawrence, ¿cómo has estado? Le saludó amablemente el Presidente de los EEUU Theodore Roosevelt.

\- He estado de maravilla esta noche. Y pensar que el Director quería cambiarlos, menos mal que logré hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Le respondió Larry.

\- La historia nunca será dañada, tenlo por seguro. Le dio su consejo el aventurero y mandatario de los EEUU, mientras que se subía a su caballo.

\- Así es. -Cuando Roosevelt estaba por subirse a su caballo y dirigirse hacia donde estaba amada Sacajawea, quien estaba en la sala de los Nativos Americanos, Larry les pidió a todos que se acercaran-.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Larry? Preguntó el Emperador de Roma Octavio, quien llegaba con sus Soldados y la Guardia Imperial y a su vez, llegaban los vaqueros de Jedediah.

\- Ya que todos están aquí, por favor, les vengo a informar, que llegarán nuevas exhibiciones desde Chicago, Japón, Rusia, China, Francia, Irlanda y hasta del Sur y del Smithsoniano. Tendremos a los Al Capone, a Napoleón Bonaparte, a la "Banda del Norte"*, al General y Presidente de los EEUU Ullyses S. Grant* y al General Robert E. Lee*. Entre otros, así que, por favor, sean amables. Les pidió Larry.

\- Pero si lo somos. Agregó uno de los vaqueros de Jedediah.

\- Eso va para todos nosotros. Pero, son buena gente, así que dentro de unos días llegarán las nuevas exhibiciones. Habrán también de Italia, España e Inglaterra. Les dio las últimas noticias, mientras que se volviendo a sus lugares de origen: Ya estaba llegando el Amanecer.

\- Eres muy amable, Lawrence y bienvenido de vuelta a la familia. Sacajawea y yo les mandamos saludos a tu hijo. Le dijo el Presidente Theodore Roosevelt, mientras que se despedía de su amigo y acompañaba a su amada novia indígena a su sala de historia.

\- Es bueno estar de vuelta. Dijo Larry y se dirigió hacia la Sala de Guardia, donde iba a buscar sus cosas y a darle las llaves al Director del Museo de Historia y luego dirigirse hacia su casa, para ir antes a su compañía y revisar los inventos que se estaban haciendo.

Larry dejó las llaves y todo, esperando a que llegara el Director del Museo. Ya estaba llegando el Amanecer en una fría madrugada de invierno, eran mediados de Enero y ya, muy pronto, la Primavera llegaría a Norteamérica.

 *** "Noth Side Gang" o "La Banda del Norte": Era la Mafia o banda rival en las calles de Chicago, férreos enemigos de los Al Capone y dirigidos desde el irlandés Dean O´Banion hasta George "Bugs" Moran". La banda cayó con la famosa "Masacre del Día de San Valentín", en Febrero de 1929.**

 *** General Ullyses S. Grant: Fue el Presidente número 18 de los EEUU y el héroe de la Unión (Norte) durante la "Guerra de Secesión Americana".**

 *** General Robert. E. Lee: Fue un General estadounidense, quien encabezó a los Ejércitos de los Estados Confederados de América durante la "Guerra de Secesión".**

 **Amo muchísima esta saga de películas de "Una Noche en el Museo" y tuve siempre ganas de escribir un crossover con el anime y manga "Read or Die" The TV. En esta historia, tanto héroes como villanos aparecerán juntos en el Museo, también tengo pensado incluir a personajes de América Latina como los Libertadores de América del Sur (José de San Martín, el Mariscal Sucre, José Gervasio Artigas, Guadalupe Victoria y Vicente Guerrero, el General Flores de Ecuador, Simón Bolívar, entre otros n.n :D. Hasta incluso a Augusto César Sandino de Nicaragua n.n).**

 **Las "Hermanas de Papel" aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo, así que espero que disfruten de este nuevo crossover. Se despide de ustedes, MontanaHatsune92.**

 **Paz y que tengan un buen comienzo de clases.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: En Tokyo, llegaba la noche, mientras que llegaba a su departamento, Michelle Cheung con sus hermanas Maggie Mui y Anita King, después de su regreso tras la caída de la "Biblioteca Británica" y la desaparición de su fuerza, "Dokusensha" y sus fuerzas especiales, donde finalmente, la paz había vuelto al Mundo, la desaparición de estas fuerzas rivales, llevaron a que los libros que buscaban para traer de vuelta al Señor Caballero, habían terminado en un gran fracaso y llevó a su posterior caída.

\- Hogar dulce hogar. Dijo la chica, mientras que ingresaban en su departamento las hermanas.

\- Que alegría haber vuelto a casa. Dijo a su vez Maggie.

Michelle encendió las luces de la casa, mientras que Maggie y Anita cerraban la puerta, estaban de vuelta en su casa, la guerra había terminado.

\- _"El Gobierno de la Gran Bretaña prometió reparar todos los daños ocurridos tras las explosiones ocurridas contra la "Biblioteca Británica", pero en Londres, algunos museos han tenido que trasladar sus obras de arte y monumento a otros museos en Europa, Japón, América Latina y EEUU. Se espera que para Marzo-Abril, los museos y bibliotecas, como otros centros culturales importantes, reabrirán sus puertas al_ público" Pasaron las noticias por la televisión, después de haberse bañado y vuelto a sus vidas tranquilas.

 _-_ Sí que les dimos su merecido. Dijo Anita feliz.

 _-_ Tú lo has dicho, hermanita. Le respondieron sus hermanas, mientras que le pasaban sus manos por la cabeza y mientras que ellas cenaban, hubo una entrevista con el Director del Museo de Historia de Nueva York.

 _\- Dr McPehee, ¿cómo ve usted la situación del Museo de Historia Natural de New York con recibir a las exposiones de otros países?_ Le preguntó un periodista de la BBC de Londres al Director del Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York.

 _\- Bueno, Cedric, después de mucho hablar con las autoridades de Londres, Buenos Aires, México, Nicaragua, Japón, Irlanda y otros países, decidí con abrir una gran muestra de países, porque no solo EEUU tiene su historia. Muchas naciones llevan una historia por la cual contar. No estamos solos en este continente. Tenemos que conocer las historias, cultura, arte hasta el modo de las familias en otros países. No existe un elitismo de parte de este país, cosa, pido perdón por que dije, pero existe. Somos una nación elitista. Conocemos solo nuestra historia, pero no la de otras naciones y encima juzgamos a otras naciones por ser diferentes a nosotros. Los tomamos como iguales y cuando vemos que tienen un modus vivendi distinto, nosotros los catalogamos de "Bárbaros". Tenemos que terminar con esta esfera de elitismo y ahora. Por el futuro de nuestros hijos y nietos._ Habló con claridad, razón y lógica el Dr McPehee, mientras que se encontraba en una Conferencia dada en Nueva York ante los representantes de la ONU, seguido del discurso de aquel hombre, estallaron los aplausos de felicitaciones.

\- _Dr McPehee, muchas gracias por sus palabras._ Le agradeció el periodista, mientras que seguían con la reunión en la ONU.

\- Ese hombre tiene mucha razón. Lo justificó Michelle.

\- No cabe duda, por cierto. ¿Y si vamos un día de visita a Nueva York? Podríamos encontrarnos con muchos misterios de la Ciudad. Le pidió Anita.

\- Buena idea. Me gusta mucho lo que has dicho, hermanita. Le respondió Maggie, mientras que después de la cena, ellas se fueron a dormir.

Ya un nuevo día iba a llegar y un viaje que jamás habían vivido a Nueva York, les cambiaría la vida por completo a las tres "Hermanas de Papel" y ese viaje comenzaría, en el capítulo siguiente.

 **Le mando saludos a axeman 64, te recomiendo este anime :D Es muy bueno e interesante.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: \- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Vas a ir allí?! Le preguntó asombrada Nenene Sumiregawa a su amiga Yomiko Readman.

\- Sí, hay un viaje que debo hacer allí. He visto que una tablilla del Antiguo Egipto tiene poderes de traer a la vida a las exhibiciones del Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York, debo ir allí e investigar si esto es cierto. Le contó sobre su viaje.

\- Wow, justo también iré allí, tengo que presentar un nuevo libro en la Universidad de Manhattan y me gustaría verte allí. Le dijo ella sobre su viaje también a esa ciudad.

\- Pero claro que iré, para eso son las amigas. Le respondió y aceptando su invitación a la muestra de su libro en Manhattan, mientras que Nenene encendía su coche y partían de allí, rumbo hacia Londres.

A su vez, llegaba un nuevo día en Nueva York, donde las exhibiciones se preparaban para el arribo de nuevos grupos para el Museo, tanto de América Latina como Japón llegarían para las exposiciones de los nuevos salones y galerías de arte.

El Doctor McPehee se encontraba recorriendo las galerías del Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York, mientras que contemplaba la sala que tenía preparada por las Familias Mafiosas de Chicago, Nueva York y hasta con poner a las pandillas de Los Ángeles, en un gesto de frenar con la violencia callejera en ese estado.

\- ¿Quería verme, Señor McPehee? Le preguntó en ese momento Larry Daley, quien había llegado en ese momento, para reunirse con el Director del Museo.

\- Justo con el hombre que salvó al Museo. Dijo McPehee, dejando sorprendido a Larry.

\- ¿Disculpe, Señor? Preguntó él, mientras que se quedaba perplejo, pero era verdad lo que decían las palabras del Director.

\- En el pasado fui muy brusco contigo. No sabía lo que decía de ti, pensaba que eras un perdedor. Pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que gracias a ti, este Museo es el más querido en toda la Ciudad de Nueva York junto con los demás de este Estado. Le respondió a su pregunta.

Larry estaba sorprendido de ver que el propio Director del Museo le felicitara por haber salvado al mismo, se preguntaba a la vez por qué y cómo conocía todo el misterio de la tablilla, la cual traía a la vida a los personajes de la Historia.

\- Bueno, acepto su reconocimiento, Señor. Añadió el Guardia de Seguridad.

\- A partir de ahora, tú serás parte del Museo, serás ascendido a Jefe de la Seguridad. Le dijo McPehee, mientras que lo ascendía de puesto y lo felicitaba a Larry.

\- Wow, Señor, bueno, no sé qué decir, estoy sorprendido y eso, además de que ya tengo mi Compañía de Inventos, pero no hace mal ser parte de este Museo. Le agradeció el hombre, mientras que estrechaba su mano con el Director y lo acompañaba en su recorrido.

\- Ven, tenemos mucho de qué hablar... Le dijo, mientras que iban guiándose por el Museo y hablándole sobre las nuevas exposiciones, tanto nacionales, como extranjeras que iban a llegar a Nueva York y con ellas, una nueva visita más importante a la Ciudad en esos momentos.

Y que cambiaría la vida de ellos para siempre.

Una visita de dos autoras de libros muy importantes y de las heroínas que habían salvado al Mundo.

 **:D Y en el capítulo que viene, llegarán las nuevas exhibiciones para el Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York n.n. Un saludo para:**

 *** axeman 64: Te recomiendo muchísimo este anime y manga de ROD The Tv :D, tiene muchas relaciones con genios de la literatura como Ray Bradbury :D Quien va a aparecer en esta historia n.n Lo mismo con la música y la historia.**

 **Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **También mando saludos para:**

 *** Sayadiva64: :3 En el capítulo final de "El viaje a Atenas" :3 habrá mucha acción en la pelea contra Saga de Géminis :D.**

 *** aletuki01: Te mando un fuerte saludo y abrazos :3.**

 *** AkumuHoshi: Saludos para vos también :D y muy pronto habrá una nueva historia de Peridot-Ronaldo :3.**

 **Bueno, amigos, se despide MontanaHatsune92. Saludos para Mailimon :D y que tengan un buen día.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Y llegaba un nuevo día a Nueva York, donde finalmente era el gran momento de la llegada de las nuevas exhibiciones de parte de varios Museos de EEUU como de Europa, Asia y América Latina, por lo cual, Larry debía estar desde temprano administrando las llegadas de las distintas exhibiciones de Historia y Arte al Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York.

\- ¿Museo de Historia de Chicago? Preguntó el encargado de los envíos.

\- Listo. Respondió Larry, tachando el nombre.

\- ¿Museo de Historia de Japón? Preguntó para saber si el nombre estaba allí.

\- También. Añadió Larry, volviendo a repetir el mismo procedimiento.

\- Son todos, muchas gracias. Agradeció el Dr. McPhee, mientras que terminaban con los trabajos y llevaban los equipos las exhibiciones a las salas de exposiciones.

Y así fue como las exposiciones de diversos países fueron llegando y se instalaron en sus galerías correspondientes y de ahí, iban a ser bienvenidos por parte de las obras y personajes de la Historia Mundial.

 **Perdón si este capítulo fue demasiado corto, pero es que tengo otras historias y he tenido que eliminar las más atrasadas que tenía, ya que debo mejorarlas y cambiar el marco de las mismas, pero prometo volver a escribirlas muy pronto y seguiré todas las que tengo.**

 **Un saludo para axeman 64 :D. Espero que te guste este mini-capítulo, seguiré con esta historia y los demás proyectos n.n.**

 **MontanaHatsune92. Out and Peace.**

 **En el capítulo que viene, veremos a las "Hermanas de Papel" y a Yomiko con Nenene hablando del futuro viaje a Nueva York y las obras y personajes de la Historia Mundial darán la bienvenida a los nuevos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: En Japón, de vuelta, las "Hermanas de Papel" se encontraban en diversas actividades, desde mirar la tv, escribir en la computadora y navegar por Internet hasta leer libros, fue en ese momento de calma, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su departamento.

\- ¿Quién será? Se preguntó Michelle, mientras que dejaba el señalador en su libro que estaba leyendo y abrió la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, las chicas se encontraron con Yomiko Readman y Nenene Sumiregawa.

\- Buenas noches, chicas, ¿cómo han estado? Les saludó Yomiko.

\- Nenene, Yomiko, ¡Qué gusto en volver a verlas! Pasen. Les dijo Anita, mientras que las dos amigas entraban en la casa.

\- Nos pone feliz de verlas de nuevo, ¿quieren tomar algo? Les ofreció Maggie, pero las dos amigas dijeron que no y tomaron asiento.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas en Inglaterra? Le preguntó Michelle.

\- Han tenido que trasladar varias obras y exposiciones del Museo Británico y de la Biblioteca hacia Nueva York y otros museos de Europa y América Latina, debido a los daños ocurridos tras la derrota de la Biblioteca Británica. Les contó la chica de cabellos negros.

\- Es una lástima, pero por suerte no se han dañado esas muestras. Dijo, a su vez, Maggie.

\- Sí y justo queríamos contarles que iremos a Nueva York dentro de poco, no sabemos la fecha, pero iremos pronto por unas charlas que daremos Nenene y yo. Les contó Yomiko.

\- Es cierto y además, las hemos invitado a ustedes, visitaremos el Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York. Añadió Nenene.

\- ¿El museo que dicen que hay una tablilla mágica que devuelve a la vida a los personajes de la historia? Preguntó Anita ante la sorpresa.

\- Así es. Respondió Nenene.

\- Perfecto, iremos entonces. Afirmó de su asistencia Michelle.

\- Y yo. Añadió Michelle.

\- No se olviden de mí, jeje. También añadió Anita King.

\- Perfecto, nosotras les avisaremos al respecto del viaje hacia Nueva York, para así estar en contacto con ustedes. Les dijo Nenene, mientras que, después de estar charlando varias horas, las dos amigas se retiraron del departamento, para ir hacia el domicilio de Nenene, quien vivía en Adachi.

Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, las nuevas exhibiciones habían llegado desde varios puntos del Mundo y estaban siendo colocadas en las galerías del Museo de Historia Natural.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Larry estaba a cargo desde esa madrugada por la llegada de las nuevas exhibiciones que venían de diversas partes del Mundo, desde el Smithsoniano hasta Londres.

\- Tres de la mañana levantado para ver las entregas, qué ironía. Se decía con un tanto fastidio pero era su trabajo, además de que le gustaba estar en la familia del Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York.

A su vez, el Doctor McPehee había llegado también para hacerse cargo de los arribos y de verificar que todo estuviera a salvo, para eso estaba en su oficina trabajando, cuando en ese momento, mientras que revisaba su correo electrónico, encontró un mail de una persona muy especial y que eran amigos inseparables desde la Universidad.

\- _"No lo puedo creer: Yomiko Readman, ¡Qué recuerdos! Nos hicimos amigos en la Universidad de Londres en tiempos pasados, Dios, hace mucho que no la veía"_ Se decía McPehee, mientras que abría el correo y lo leía en silencio.

 _"Mi Querido amigo y colega Doctor George McPhee: ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos en la Universidad de Londres para el año 1988, espero que estés bien y que tengas un buen futuro. He decidido ir de visita para EEUU para dar en tu Museo un discurso sobre un nuevo libro que saldrá dentro de poco tiempo._

 _Espero que puedas darme el espacio para dar la conferencia, cuando puedas. Te mando mis cordiales saludos._

 _Tu amiga y colega, Yomiko Readman"_

El Director del Museo no podía creerlo: Yomiko iba a ir de visita a su Museo, estaba en el fondo de su corazón emocionado, él ya estaba casado con una americana y al ver que Larry era un joven divorciado, pensó que le podría pensar a la chica para se hicieran amigos y fueran más allá.

\- Concéntrate, McPhee, recuerda que tenemos una exposición muy importante. Se acordó, mientras que se concentraba en su trabajo, pero sin olvidarse de que Larry había ayudado mucho al Museo de Historia Natural y para eso, lo iba a recompensar.

A su vez,, Larry se encontraba afuera y con el frío que hacía, él prefirió que sus amigos de las exposiciones no se despertaran solo para esa noche, ya que estaría de guardia por la llegada de los nuevos integrantes y fue justo cuando en ese momento, cuando vio llegar los primeros camiones de traslados.

\- ¿Es usted el Guardia Larry Daley? Preguntó uno de los camioneros, mientras que se bajaba con su compañero y empezaban a descargar las obras.

\- Sí, estoy a cargo de los arribos. Les dijo, mientras que le entregaban unos formularios para llenar y luego dárselo al Doctor McPhee.

\- Perfecto, bueno, empezaremos con bajar las obras y monumentos, los de estos camiones vienen de Chicago, el Sur y el Oeste, más tarde, para las 7:00 AM, más o menos, llegarán los demás, que son de América Latina, Europa, Asia y África, aquí tenemos un pequeño cargamento de Oceanía, por lo cual es sobre el descubrimiento de Australia. Le dijo uno de los camioneros, mientras que comenzaban a llevar las obras a su interior.

\- ¿Hay también de Medio Oriente? Preguntó Larry, mientras que revisaba los formularios.

\- Sí, de Siria, el Kurdistan y de Irak, incluyendo a Arabia Saudita e Irán. Le informaron al respecto.

Mientras que la descargaba se daba en los nuevos salones abiertos con las galerías, el Doctor McPhee se acercó para ver a los recién llegados.

\- Miren cuantas bellezas: Desde Chicago tenemos a la Familia Al Capone, a la "Banda del Norte", a Elliot Ness y "Los Intocables" y a John Dillinger* con Bonnie y Clyde*. Se mostró asombrado McPhee, mientras que se paseaba por aquellos salones y galerías.

 **(* John Dillinger: John Herbert Dillinger, fue un asaltante de bancos de EEUU, considerado como uno de los tantos iconos de la cultura popular en ese país.**

 *** Bonnie y Clyde: Fueron dos famosos fugitivos, ladrones y criminales de EEUU. Bonnie y Clyde capturaron la atención de la prensa estadounidense y fueron considerados como "enemigos públicos" entre 1931 y 1934.)**

Luego comenzaron a llevar a las exposiciones del Sur, entre ellos estaban, el General Robert Edward Lee, el Presidente de la Confederación de los Estados Sureños, Jefferson Davis*, el General Nathan Bedford Forrest*, Malcom X* y Martin Luther King*.

 **(* Presidente de la Confederación de los Estados Sureños Jefferson Davis: Fue un Oficial militar y estadista estadounidense, Presidente de la Confederación durante la Guerra Civil Estadounidense.**

 *** General Nathan Bedford Forrest: Fue un militar estadounidense, General del Ejército Confederado durante la Guerra de Secesión de los EEUU. Su reputación como estratega lo ha llevado a considerarse como un destacado e innovador líder, cuyas tácticas siguen estudiándose por los soldados modernos. Su hoja de servicios se ve ensombrecida por su participación en la "Masacre de Fort Pillow" y por su participación en el Ku Klux Klan.**

 *** Malcolm X: Nacido como Malcolm Little y cuyo nombre oficial completo era El-Hajj-Malik El-Shabazz, fue un orador, ministro religioso y activista estadounidense. Fue un defensor de los derechos de los afroamericanos, un hombre que acusó a los estadounidenses blancos en las más duras condiciones de sus crímenes contra sus compatriotas negros.**

 *** Martin Luther King: Fue un Pastor estadounidense de la Iglesia Bautista, que desarrolló una labor crucial en EEUU al frente del "Movimiento por los Derechos Civiles" para los afroamericanos, y que además, participó como activista en numerosas protestas contra la Guerra de Vietnam y la pobreza en general.)**

Mientras que los salones y las galerías se iban llenando de exposiciones y obras de arte, en Japón, la escritora Yomiko Readman abordaba su vuelo con rumbo hacia la Ciudad de Nueva York, donde iba a dar una conferencia sobre su nuevo libro para los neoyorquinos.

Y junto con ella, viajaban en el avión, su amiga Nenene Sumiregawa y las "Hermanas de Papel" y para ellas, ese viaje, iba a ser la aventura más importante que vivirían en Nueva York, rodeados de Magia e Historia.

\- _"Aquí voy, mi estimado y querido amigo, Doctor McPhee"_ Se dijo para sus adentros Yomiko, mientras que miraba una foto de ella con su amigo, durante sus tiempos de cursada en la Universidad de Londres. Pronto el avión comenzó a elevarse y a tomar vuelo, mientras que iban subiendo, más pequeño se veía la Isla de Japón y el rumbo estaba fijado hacia Nueva York.

 **Saludos para axeman 64 :D. Próximo capítulo, la llegada de las chicas a Nueva York y su encuentro con Larry y McPhee y luego con todas las exposiciones y obras de arte e historia del Museo.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace. Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana para todos ustedes :D. Y nunca se rindan en nada.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Era de madrugada aún en Nueva York, mientras que Larry estaba recibiendo las exposiciones de Medio Oriente, Asia y Europa, ya habían llegado hasta los Libertadores de América del Sur: El General Don José de San Martín de Argentina, el Mariscal Antonio José de Sucre de Bolivia, Simón Bolivar junto con Francisco de Miranda, José Antonio Páez, José Felix Ribas y Rafael Urdaneta de Venezuela, Fulgencio Yegros y Gaspar Rodríguez de Francia del Paraguay, Vicente Guerrero, Guadalupe Hidalgo y el General Agustín Iturbide de México, Bernardo O´Higgins de Chile, el Emperador Pedro I del Brasil, Jean-Jacques Dessalines y Toussaint Louverture de Haití, Francisco Paula de Santander, José María Córdoba, Antonio Nariño, Camilo Torres Tenorio y Francisco José de Caldas de Colombia , el Mariscal Andrés de Santa Cruz, Francisco Antonio de Zela y Juan Pablo Vizcardo y Guzmán del Perú y José Gervasio Artigas y Juan Antonio Lavalleja del Uruguay.

En las filas de los Presidente de los Estados Unidos se encontraban: El General George Washington con los "Padres Fundadores", Thomas Jefferson, James Monroe, Abraham Lincoln, Andrew Jackson, Woodrow Wilson, el General Dwight D. Einsenhower, John F. Kennedy y Richard Nixon junto con James Carter, Gerald Ford y Ronald Reagan, lo mismo en los cuadros militares, tanto los de EEUU como América Latina estaban con sus Ejércitos, compuestos de diez a veinte Soldados con sus Oficiales.

Además de los personajes más importantes del Continente Americano, había que contar allí con la presencia de Pedro de Mendoza, Hernán Cortez, Francisco Pizarro, Juan de Garay y Pedro de Valdivia.

\- No lo puedo creer. Se dijo Larry asombrado de ver tanta historia junta allí, tantos personajes y obras de arte, desde milenarios hasta de esta época, se podía apreciar a la Familia Real del Imperio de Alemania con el Canciller Otto Von Bismarck y el General Helmuth Von Moltke, quien tuvo su participación en la "Guerra Franco-Prusiana", también estaba el Mariscal Paul Von Hinderburg y el General Erich Lunderdorff, quienes estuvieron en la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Llegaron más cajas y en ellas se encontraba "El Hombre Vitrubio", "La Gioconda", las obras de Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Tiziano.

De la parte de España se encontraba la Familia Real de los Habsburgos y la Familia Borbón en sus cuadros y las estatuas en oro de Carlos I/V y su familia, por la Independencia de Texas se encontraba Samuel Houston y sus milicianos.

De México, además de Guadalupe Victoria, Vicente Guerrero, el General Agustín Iturbide, también estaban presentes el General Antonio López de Santa Anna, Benito Juárez, Pancho Villa, Emiliano Zapata y los Generales Plutarco Elías Calles y Álvaro Obregón.

\- Miren cuantos invitados. Se dijo Larry asombrado, mientras que pasaba por el lado del Paraguay: Allí estaba la Familia Solano López, también estaban otros tantos presidentes como José Manuel Balmaceda Fernández de Chile, el General Carlos Ibáñez del Campo, el General Alfredo Stroessner del Paraguay , Julio Argentino Roca, Miguen Juárez Celman, Carlos Pellegrini, Leandro N. Alem e Hipólito Yrigoyen, la Familia Uriburu, desde Evaristo hasta José Felix Uriburu, quien derrocaría a Yrigoyen en 1930, el Teniente Juan Domingo Perón y su esposa Eva Duarte de Perón. De los gremialistas de Argentina, había que contar a Andrés Framini, Augusto Timoneo Vandor, José Alonso y José Ignacio Rucci junto con otros Presidentes argentinos como Arturo Frondizi, Arturo Umberto Illia, el General Juan Carlos Onganía, el Teniente General Roberto Marcelo Levingston y el General Alejandro Agustín Lanusse.

"Aún no se han despertado, ya son casi las 6:00 AM". Pensó Larry, mientras que terminaba finalmente toda la descarga.

A su vez, Yomiko Readman y sus amigas se encontraban sobrevolando la zona de Groenlandia y dentro de pocas horas estarían aterrizando en el Aeropuerto La Guardia de Nueva York.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo, Nenene? Preguntó la chica de cabellos y lentes.

\- Estaba leyendo este libro que compré hace poco en Londres, habla sobre la historia de los primeros pilotos afroamericanos que tuvieron su participación en la Primera y la Segunda Guerras Mundiales. Mira este caso: El grupo del Coronel Benjamín Oliver Davis. Le mostró aquellos relatos de las hazañas de los pilotos negros en la guerra.

\- Increíble. Dijo Yomiko asombrada.

\- Dicen que estarán en Nueva York. Alegó Nenene.

\- Por supuesto que los voy a ver, también va a estar Albert Einstein y el Barón Rojo. Respondió Yomiko, quien estaba emocionada por llegar, parecía una niña pequeña llena de emoción con desear llegar pronto al destino que ella había planeado ir.

Ellas vivirían una gran experiencia en esa ciudad, pero aún les faltaba mucho por recorrer en su viaje, además de que el agotamiento por semejante viaje de más de 16 horas desde Japón, las había dejado muy cansadas y ya ansiaban poder aterrizar en La Guardia.

Ni Larry y las exposiciones sabían que iban a vivir un gran momento con las famosas heroínas del Mundo, las que salvaron los libros y la cultura de las garras de la destrucción y la dominación del Señor Caballero, ahora que el Mundo estaba a salvo,

Volviendo a Nueva York, las últimas de las exposiciones que habían llegado se encontraban el Coronel Ramón Lorenzo Falcón de la Policía Federal Argentina, el Coronel Hector Varela y Manuel Carles junto con la "Liga Patriótica", Tacuara y los Héroes de Malvinas.

Y justo en ese momento, se vio llegar caminando por aquellas salas al Dr. McPhee, quien tenía una noticia muy importante para Larry.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Señor McPhee? Preguntó el Guardia de Seguridad al británico.

\- Ya están aquí: La Señorita Yomiko Readman y su comitiva ha llegado. Le informó, mientras que lo invitaba a ver la llegada de la chica y su grupo, quienes ya habían aterrizado en el Aeropuerto La Guardia: Bienvenidas a Nueva York, Hermanas de Papel.

 **Saludos para axeman 64, quien sigue esta historia n.n. :D**

 **En el capítulo que viene, Yomiko Readman llegará al Museo de Historia Natural de la Ciudad de Nueva York y dará una importante conferencia sobre su libro, mientras que Larry Daley conocerá a las "Hermanas de Papel" y juntos recorrerán el Museo, en donde conocerán a los más importantes personajes destacados de la Historia. :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Eran las 6:00 AM y en el Aeropuerto La Guardia de la Ciudad de Nueva York había aterrizado el avión, pero no era un vuelo donde venían personas para conocer la "Ciudad que nunca duerme", en este avión, venían gente muy importante: La famosa Yomiko Readman y Nenene Sumiregawa con las "Hermanas de Papel", habían aterrizado finalmente en la Ciudad, tras un largo viaje de más de 16 horas desde Japón.

\- Bueno, hemos llegado. Les anunció Michelle a sus dos hermanas, quienes aún seguían dormidas, cosa que se despertaron y bajaron hacia el Aeropuerto y su terminal para poder ir a buscar sus maletas.

No podían creer que después de un largo viaje, habían finalmente llegado a Nueva York, ¡¿Quién lo diría?! Pero lo habían logrado, ese era el merecido recibimiento, después de un largo y agotador viaje por la mitad del Mundo, sin detenerse, sin escalas, solo viajar y nada más.

\- Awwww, que sueño que tengo. Se quejó Anita, quien no había dormido bien en el avión por los movimientos que daba cuando pasaba por las formaciones tormentosas del Océano Pacífico.

\- Tranquila, ya hemos llegado a Nueva York y podremos descansar lo suficiente para luego recorrer toda la Ciudad. Le dijo Michelle, mientras que Maggie venía con el número para retirar sus valijas.

\- Perfecto, vamos. Dijo Yomiko, al ver que tenían el número para retirar sus valijas en la terminal número 9.

Salieron del Aeropuerto La Guardia y caminaron hacia afuera, en donde el frío aún persistía y la nieve había cesado de caer, además de que estaban esperando un taxi, ya que era enorme la gran cantidad de personas que querían pedirle un autógrafo a Yomiko y a las tres hermanas.

A su vez, en el Museo de Historia Natural de la Ciudad de Nueva York:

En el interior de una de las galerías, abría sus ojos el Rey de España y Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico, Carlos I/V.

\- Despertaos, hijos, que hemos llegado finalmente a vuestra morada. Anunció el monarca de la Casa de los Austrias.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Quiso saber el Presidente Jefferson Davis.

\- Hemos llegado a nuestro nuevo hogar. Respondió el Teniente General y Presidente de la Nación Argentina, Juan Domingo Perón, quien salió de su galería con su esposa Eva Duarte.

Y mientras que las primeras nuevas exposiciones cobraban vida, las otras, los amigos de Larry y Nick, se encontraban asombrados de ver a sus nuevos integrantes, allí estaba Saladino, quien conversaba tranquilamente con Gengis Khan, ambos estaban con sus familias, guardias y soldados con los Oficiales, también se podía apreciar a Tamerlán, líder militar y político turco-mongol.

\- No lo puedo creer. Se quedó asombrado el Doctor McPhee, mientras que salía de su oficina y se encontraba con semejante sorpresa ante sus ojos, los cuales, grababan todo ese gran momento: Las exposiciones y obras de arte del Museo habían cobrado vida.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: McPhee salió corriendo para comprobar si lo que había visto era verdad, pero cuando volvió al lugar, se topó que todo estaba vuelto a la normalidad.

\- No puede ser. Se dijo el Director del Museo, mientras que trataba de comprobar que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero no lo fue.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Doctor? Preguntó Larry, quien en ese momento, había terminado de armar todas las listas de los personajes históricos que habían llegado al Museo.

\- ¡Larry, Larry! ¡Qué alegría verte, mira! Le pidió McPhee que viera lo que él había observado anteriormente, pero Larry, sabiendo que él conocía a las exposiciones que cobraban vida, pensó que lo podría convencer para que viera a aquellas muestras, pero no pasó nada.

\- No veo nada. ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó el Guardia de Seguridad.

\- Las exposiciones cobraron vida. Le juró, pero en ese momento, el celular del Director sonó.

 _"¿Diga?"_ Preguntó, mientras que saludaba a su misterioso contacto.

\- _Buenos días, Señor McPhee, soy Readman Yomiko, he llegado a Nueva York, dentro de poco pasaremos por su museo._ Le saludó Yomiko, quien no le dio mucho tiempo a McPhee de saludarla y ella colgó el teléfono.

Luego de eso:

\- No puede ser. Expresó su sorpresa McPhee.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Señor? Preguntó Larry.

\- ¡Yomiko Readman ha llegado, Dios, Dios, ya está aquí! Le confesó, mientras que se ponía feliz al saber que su amiga de la Universidad ya estaba en territorio estadounidense.

\- Me alegro mucho de que haya llegado, ¿y cuándo estará en el museo? Preguntó Larry.

\- Esta mañana tendrá una conferencia de prensa, te la debo presentar. Le contó McPhee, mientras que se retiraba para terminar con unos preparativos para la conferencia de la chica de cabellos negros.

Mientras tanto, Larry permaneció en las galerías.

\- Muy bien, muy bien. Todos, despierten. Les pidió, mientras que todos cobraban vida y salían de las vitrinas.

\- Dios, pero aquí es más cómodo que en el sótano del museo. Dijo Hernan Cortez, mientras que salía con sus Soldados, Pedro de Alvarado y con los demás españoles.

\- El viaje en avión fue más cómodo. Dijo Sir Lancelot, mientras que aparecía con el Rey Arthur y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.

\- ¡Qué alegría verlos! Dijo Larry, sabiendo que Lancelot estaba allí con ellos, junto con los demás de otros museos y galerías.

\- ¡Larry Daley! ¡Qué sorpresa! Gritó Sir Lancelot, mientras que le daba un abrazo a su amigo.

\- Qué gusto verlos a todos, amigos, bienvenidos a Nueva York. Les dio la bienvenida el Guardia de Seguridad, mientras que llegaban los amigos de Larry, dirigidos por el Presidente Theodore Roosevelt para que conocieran a los recién llegados.

Larry los condujo a todos ellos hacia la gran sala, donde todos los demás los estaban esperando, mientras tanto, en una limusina, Yomiko Readman con las "Hermanas de Papel", se estaban dirigiendo, con la escolta de la Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York, hacia el Museo de Historia Natural, donde se había montado todo un operativo de Seguridad en los alrededores por la llegada de la chica y de la conferencia que iba a realizar.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Larry tenía poco tiempo, ya que en pocas horas se haría la conferencia en el Museo de Historia Natural, de parte de Yomiko Readman, él se preguntaba cómo sería ella, ¿cuáles serían sus gustos? Por lo que sabía, ella había sido compañera del Dr. McPhee cuando estudió en la Universidad de Londres en el pasado y que además de eso, ella tenía un papel muy importante en el Gobierno Británico, pero, ¿qué sería? ¿Cómo sería? Esas eran las preguntas que le cuestionaban todo el tiempo a Larry, mientras que llevaba a las nuevas exposiciones a la sala principal, donde las que ya él conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, estaban esperando para verlos.

\- Disculpe, Caballero, ¿por qué tanta prisa? Tiene mucho tiempo antes de que empiece la reunión. Le preguntó el Conde-Duque de Olivares.

\- Soy parte del staff y necesito presentarlos a todos ustedes, ya que como son nuevos, necesitarán familiarizarse con este museo. Le respondió Larry.

\- Pero tranquilo, joven, que el tiempo lo tiene justo. Le habló Carlos Gardel, el famoso cantante de tango porteño.

Larry guiaba a las nuevas exposiciones, McPhee pensaba que lo que había visto anteriormente fue real, creyó que su mente le había jugado una trampa, pero sus ojos no mentían: Él había visto a esas exhibiciones moverse y hablar.

A su vez, el Doctor McPhee se encontraba en las afueras del Museo, esperando la llegada de Yomiko Readman y de las invitadas que ella llevaba con ella, ya estaban llegando los admiradores de las chicas, en especial los fans de sus libros, mientras que a su vez, la Policía de Nueva York organizaba todo un operativo y la prensa llegaba al lugar de los hechos.

\- Ya está todo listo en el interior del Museo: La sala de audiciones está preparada al 100% y lo mismo las salidas de emergencia por si hay que evacuar en caso de que algún bromista se le ocurra hacer una llamada por "Amenazas de Bomba". Le informó uno de los responsables del staff que estaban allí para el Doctor McPhee.

\- Perfecto, avísame cuando esté todo listo, me han pedido que espere para recibir a la Señorita Readman. Le respondió el Director del Museo, mientras que en ese momento, en otro lugar:

Larry había llevado a las exposiciones nuevas hacia la sala principal, donde se iban a conocer con las demás que él ya conocía desde hace mucho.

\- Damas y Caballeros, por favor, sean bienvenidos al Museo de Historia Natural de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Les dio la bienvenida el Presidente de los EEUU, Theodore Roosevelt, mientras que en ese momento, estallaba el júbilo y la emoción, muchos de los presidentes se encontraban y hablaban con los del pasado, como por ejemplo, los Hermanos Roosevelt, el General George Armstrong Custer con los militares de la "Guerra de Secesión Americana" y hasta los animales se saludaban y daban la bienvenida.

A su vez, en la limusina en la que viajaban Yomiko con las "Hermanas de Papel", ella había estado leyendo sobre la famosa "Tablilla del Faraón Ahkmenrah" y su misterioso poder de que, según los arqueólogo, otorgaba vida a las exposiciones de los museos de todo el Mundo, cosa que muchos expertos han desestimado y que los catalogaron a todos esos arqueólogos como "bromistas".

\- _"Sea verdad o mentira, yo quiero verlo para creerlo"_ Se dijo Yomiko, mientras que el conductor de la limusina les daba un aviso muy importante.

\- Señoritas, por favor, presten atención: Hemos llegado al Museo de Historia Natural de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Les anunció el hombre, mientras que eran recibidas por una marea de aplausos y emociones.

 **Saludos para axeman 64 :D y en el que capítulo viene: Larry conocerá a Yomiko Readman, las "Hermanas de Papel" empiezan a buscar información sobre la "Tablilla", mientras que McPhee aún sigue pensando que todo lo que había visto era real y se prepara la conferencia de la chica británica-japonesa :D.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92, hasta el próximo capítulo :D n.n. Que tengan buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las 8:30 AM, las exposiciones recién llegadas volvieron a sus lugares tras ser recibidos con un enorme festejo y júbilo por su llegada, Larry tenía ahora el encargo de asistir a la conferencia que daría Yomiko Readman; pero por su mente se cruzaba un sentimiento de nostalgia, ya que había estado buscando a Amelia Earhart, la primera mujer en la Aviación americana, toda una pionera en volar por el Océano Pacífico y a quien había conocido en el Smithsoniano, pero ahora no estaba.

\- Disculpe, Su Majestad. Le pidió Larry al Zar Nicolás II, quien pasaba con su familia.

\- ¿Sí? Dígame, joven. Le habló con cortesía el Zar de Rusia.

\- ¿Sabe usted si vino Amelia Earhart? Quiso saber Larry.

\- Lamentablemente la tuvieron que llevar al Museo de Nueva Jersey, ya que no podían llevarnos a todos en el avión. Le contó Nicolás II.

Esa noticia entristeció a Larry, sabiendo que había besado, si, él había sido besado por Amelia tiempo atrás y ahora no estaba allí.

\- Gracias, Su Majestad. Le agradeció Larry y se dirigió hacia la conferencia.

El Guardia de Seguridad se dirigió hacia donde estaba llevándose a cabo la bienvenida a Yomiko y las "Hermanas de Papel", se cruzó de brazos y en silencio, McPhee le invitó a formar parte de la bienvenida.

\- Hermoso, ¿no? Preguntó el Director del Museo.

\- Sí, es cierto. Dijo Larry, respondiendo a la pregunta de McPhee.

El Guardia de Seguridad miró distraído, sin importarle lo que fuera de importante esa reunión, esa misma no tenía una importante para Larry, ¿qué podría hacer? Solo permanecer de pie y observar, nada más.

\- _"Ni que tuviera algo de interesante esta conferencia: ¡Por Dios, Larry! ¿Qué estás haciendo allí. Y pensar que a Amelia Earhart la había conocido hacia poco y ahora la levaron hacia New Jersey, lamentable esa decisión. Pero...es lo que se pudo hacer"_ Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras que comenzaban a abrirse las puertas y entonces... Sus ojos se posaron en una persona, una chica de largos cabellos negros, ojos azules con lentes cuadrados, piel blanca, vestía una camisa blanca con una corbata roja y un saco marrón, sumado a una falda larga color negro y zapatos del mismo color, la gente estalló en aplausos y gritos de emoción, mientras que los periodistas comenzaban a tomar fotos y a filmar con sus cámaras.

En el interior del Museo de Historia Natural:

\- ¿Por qué todos esos gritos? Preguntó la Reina Victoria I de Inglaterra.

\- Su Majestad, se está celebrando una reunión en el exterior del museo. Le informó uno de sus Guardias Reales.

Larry estaba asombrado, verla caminar, ¡Qué elegancia! ¡Qué modales al ver a la gente, saludarla, tomarse fotos y hasta firmar libros con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro! No pudo aguantar y su cuerpo lo traicionó, llevándolo hacia ella.

\- _"Larry, ¡Larry! ¡¿Qué haces?! Dios, ¡Cuidado!"_ Le despertó su mente, mientras que su cuerpo ya estaba pasando la línea de seguridad y los custodios le pedían que se volviera atrás.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó? Se preguntó Larry.

\- Señor, por favor, vuelva atrás de la línea. Le pidió uno de los policías.

\- Sí, sí, disculpen. Se disculpó el hombre, cuando justo en ese momento, la chica de cabellos verdes le detuvo.

\- Espere. Le llamó ella, mientras que Larry se acercaba a ella para qué deseaba.

\- ¿Me llamó usted, Señorita...? Preguntó el Guardia, cuando en ese momento, ella le respondió.

\- Yomiko, Readman Yomiko. Se presentó ella.

Él no lo podía creer de que estaba cara a cara de la más famosa escritora y "Domadora de Papel" del Mundo, cosa que esa última no la sabía aún, pero lo dejaba en la duda, ¿qué era lo que quería? y fue entonces que obtuvo su respuesta.

Ella extrajo una birome y comenzó a firmar sobre una foto que tenía Larry de ella, cosa que no sabía cómo había llegado hasta sus manos.

\- Veo que usted es el famoso Larry Dealey, un placer en conocerlo. Le dijo ella, mientras que el joven se quedaba sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Cómo que ella lo conocía? ¿Quién había dado su información? ¿Era posible que hubiera sido el propio Doctor McPhee en contarle a su amiga de la universidad sobre el estado de Larry? Ya que él era divorciado y con un hijo, a quien veía solo los fines de semana y con él ahora, iban muy bien en su relación de padre-hijo.

\- El Doctor McPhee me contó de usted, un placer. Le dijo ella, mientras que estrechaba su mano con la de él.

\- Igualmente, es un honor tenerla aquí. Respondió Larry, mientras que se sentía un poco incómodo y nervioso, ella era muy bonita y dulce.

\- No es nada, he venido con mis amigas, ellas están en la entrada del museo, ya que desean ver el lugar, ¿podría darles una excursión? Le preguntó Yomiko, mientras que le entregaba la foto autografiada.

\- ¿Cómo? Sí, sí, no hay problema. Yo me haré cargo y bienvenida a Nueva York. Le dio la bienvenida Larry y se empezó a hacer cargo del asunto de llevar a las amigas de Yomiko a una excursión por el museo para que vieran a las exposiciones de ese sitio.

Ella sonrió, aceptando el buen trato de Larry y luego de eso, se dirigió hacia el escenario, donde ya estaba todo listo para la conferencia que ella daría sobre su nuevo libro que iba a estrenar.

Por otra parte, Dealey se encontraba sorprendido de haber conocido a esa chica, pero por otro lado, se sentía molesto consigo mismo, ya que casi hacía el ridículo frente a Yomiko y al Doctor McPhee cuando se movió hacia donde estaba ingresando la chica y en medio de toda la gente que había ido a recibirla con la Policía y la Seguridad puestas para la protección de ella.

\- Bueno, vayamos por las amigas de la Señorita Readman, me pregunto por qué serán tan famosas. Se preguntó Larry, mientras que iba a abrir las puertas del museo para que entrara la gente y de ahí, que comenzara su día laboral, pero ese día, iba a ser distinto, ya que estaban, ambos grupos, en conocerse dentro de muy poco tiempo.

 **:D Que emoción, Larry Dealey (Ben Stiller) conocerá ahora a las "Hermanas de Papel", me pregunto cómo le irá y lo mismo para las exposiciones. Que romántico fue ese primer acercamiento de Yomiko y Larry; lo mismo con la foto.**

 **Más adelante veremos más sobre esta futura relación Yomiko-Larry y sobre las exposiciones, tanto del museo, como las que vinieron de otras partes del Mundo y la relación que tendrán con las "Hermanas de Papel" en esta historia, pero eso, lo veremos en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Saludos para axeman 64, quien está siguiendo esta historia. Capítulo nuevo :D. Espero que lo disfrutes y el viernes-sábado estaré subiendo el capítulo nuevo de...**

 _ **"Welcome to New York City"**_

 **MontanaHatsune92 Paz y nos vemos el viernes-sábado para el capítulo número 11.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Las "Hermanas de Papel" se encontraban esperando a que llegara el responsable de darles el tour por el Museo, prometido por Yomiko, el sitio estaba lleno de gente, pero muchas de estas mismas iban a ver la conferencia de Readman, así el lugar quedó un tanto vacío.

\- ¿Tanto va a tardar en venir el guía? Se preguntó Anita, quien estaba recostada en una de las bancas de madera de la entrada.

\- Paciencia, hay que esperar. Además, Yomiko nos dijo que todos los guías de este museo están ocupados por la conferencia de ella y Nenene. Le explicó Maggie, mientras que en ese momento, veían llegar a lo lejos a la persona que las llevaría a recorrer el lugar.

Larry venía corriendo desde el lado opuesto de la galería Este, ya que había estado con la conferencia y no podía creer que había conocido a Yomiko Readman, era sorprendente tener ahora a alguien famoso en mente, pero él no podía distraerse, su deber ahora era llevar a las amigas de la chica por un tour en el Museo.

\- Ahí viene el guía. Dijo Michelle, pero en ese momento, Anita, quien después de observar la llegada del guía, sintió un extraño movimiento, un sacudon de tierra, parecido a un terremoto leve se hizo sentir en todo el lugar.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un terremoto aquí? Preguntó Michelle.

\- Aquí es imposible, esto es bastante raro. Dijo a su vez Maggie, cuando en ese momento, Anita se levantó y sus ojos vieron una gran figura extraña moviéndose libremente por aquel sitio.

\- ¿Anita? Preguntó Maggie, quien en ese momento, también se quedó asombrada.

\- Chicas, ¿qué ocurre? Preguntó Michelle y en ese momento, ella fue la última en quedarse asombrada de lo que estaban viendo sus ojos: El Tiranosaurio Rex fosilizado que habían visto en la entrada, no estaba en su sitio, se estaba moviendo por el lugar libremente.

Larry al ver que Rexy, como lo llamaba al Tiranosaurio del Museo de Historia Natural, se estaba moviendo, supo que todas las exposiciones habían cobrado vida por la Tablilla Mágica del Faraón.

\- Justo ahora tenía que ser. Se dijo preocupado, ya que el lugar estaba lleno de gente que asistía a la conferencia de Yomiko.

Las tres chicas se quedaron asombradas y aterrorizadas de ver a aquel animal rondando por el lugar.

\- No muevan un músculo. Pidió Larry, quien había llegado justo a tiempo para poner orden, pero en ese momento, Anita pegó un grito muy fuerte, el cual alertó a Rexy.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritó la niña, mientras que empezaba a correr con sus hermanas.

\- ¡No, no, Rexy, no, quédate aquí, Toma, toma. Buen chico, buen chico! Le pidió Larry, mientras que le arrojaba un hueso y el Tiranosaurio Rex se lanzaba a buscarlo, como un perro cuando le arrojan algo para que lo vaya a buscar.

El Guardia de Seguridad comenzó a seguir a las "Hermanas de Papel", mientras que Maggie arrojaba todo un ataque de flechas de papel contra el dinosaurio.

\- ¡NO, no, es un buen chico Rexy, no les haría daño a nadie! Les trató de explicar Larry, mientras que las chicas se encerraban en la exposición de animales de África.

\- Aquí estaremos a salvo. Dijo Michelle, mientras que se encerraban en aquel sitio.

\- ¿Estás segura? Preguntó Anita.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? Preguntó la rubia, mientras que se daba la vuelta y veían a toda la fauna de animes africanos, desde leones, tigres hasta jirafas, aves y elefantes mirarlos con sorpresa y ellas tomaron una opción: Volver a correr.

\- ¡Ahhhhh, quédense ahí dentro! Pidió Anita, mientras que volvían a cerrar la galería de África.

Larry justo llegó para tratar de ayudarlas, pero en ese momento, ellas volvieron a correr.

\- ¡Soy su guía, esperen! Pidió el Guardia de Seguridad, mientras que ellas seguían escapando de aquellas exposiciones que habían cobrado vida.

Las tres hermanas ingresaron en la galería de Historia de España, donde se podían ver a los distintos personajes de aquel país del Sur de Europa, moviéndose, representando las batallas y hasta dando sus discursos.

\- Con permiso, Señoritas. Pidió amablemente José Antonio Primo de Rivera, quien estaba marchando con las Falanges Españolas y las Legiones junto con Francisco Franco.

\- Sí, disculpe. Pidieron las chicas, mientras que dejaron pasar a los militares, pero en ese momento, aquellas tres hermanas reaccionaron rápido.

¿Cómo podían estar moviéndose todas esas exposiciones?.

Observaron a los distintos Reyes de España, desde los Visigodos hasta los Habsburgos y Borbones, quienes estaban, algunos dando sus famosos discursos y otros representaban las batallas que habían vivido.

\- Disculpad, Señoritas, pero necesito silencio, estoy retratando a Vuestra Majestad, El Rey de las Españas y Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico, Carlos /V. Pidió Tizziano, mientras que amablemente les pedía que se apartaran un poco, ya que le estaban tapando la luz con la que utilizaba para darle a sus pinturas.

\- Wow, no lo puedo creer. Se quedó asombrada Michelle, mientras que veía a la Familia Real de los Austrias siendo retratados por otros grandes artistas de Europa, sobretodo de Italia y España.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos en silencio. Pidió Anita, mientras que se retiraban, sin perturbar el orden en aquel sitio.

Las protagonistas vieron que por cada lugar y rincón en el que avanzaban, veían a distintos personajes de la historia internacional y nacional.

\- Miren, allí. Señaló Anita y vieron a Napoleón Bonaparte siendo coronado por el Papa para ejercer el poder de Emperador junto a Josefina Bonaparte.

En la galería de Rusia, estaba la Dinastía Romanov con los diversos Zares y Zarinas que hubo, incluyendo a Nicolás II y su familia con los militares, un poco más alejado, estaba la galería de la Rusia Soviética, en donde podían verse a Lenin, Trotsky, Stalin, Khruschev con Fidel Castro, Mao Tse Tung y hasta Bresnev y Gorbachov.

En el pabellón de los Soviets, estaban Lenin con Trotsky y Stalin, dando sus discursos a los trabajadores, mientras que también se podían ver a los Ejércitos Rojo y Blanco enfrentarse en la Guerra Civil Rusa.

- _"¿Qué es el Poder soviético? ¿En qué consiste la esencia de este nuevo poder, que no quieren o no pueden comprender aún en la mayoría de los países? Su esencia, que atrae cada día más a los obreros de todas las naciones, consiste en que el Estado era gobernado antes, de uno u otro modo, por los ricos o los capitalistas, mientras que ahora lo gobiernan por primera vez (y, además, en masa) precisamente las clases que estaban oprimidas por el capitalismo. Mientras exista la dominación del capital, mientras la tierra siga siendo propiedad privada, el Estado lo gobernará siempre, incluso en la república más democrática y más libre, una pequeña minoría, integrada en sus nueve décimas partes por capitalistas o ricos._

 _Por primera vez en el mundo, el poder del Estado ha sido organizado en Rusia de manera que únicamente los obreros y los campesinos trabajadores, excluidos los explotadores, constituyen los Soviets, organizaciones de masas a las que se transfiere todo el poder público. Esa es la causa de que, por más que calumnien a Rusia los representantes de la burguesía de todos los países, la palabra "Soviet" no sólo se ha hecho comprensible en todo el mundo, sino popular, entrañable para los obreros, para todos los trabajadores. Y precisamente por eso, el Poder soviético, cualesquiera que sean las persecuciones de que se haga objeto a los partidarios del comunismo en los distintos países, triunfará en todo el mundo de modo ineludible o indefectible en un futuro próximo._

 _Sabemos muy bien que tenemos todavía muchos defectos en la organización del Poder soviético. Este poder no es un talismán prodigioso. No cura de golpe las lacras del pasado, el analfabetismo, la incultura, la herencia de la brutal guerra, la herencia del capitalismo rapaz. En cambio, permite pasar al socialismo. Ofrece a los oprimidos de ayer la posibilidad de elevarse y de tomar cada vez más en sus manos toda la gobernación del Estado, toda la administración de la economía, toda la dirección de la producción._

 _El Poder soviético es el camino al socialismo, hallado por las masas trabajadoras y, por eso, un camino acertado e invencible"._ Dio Lenin su discurso a los trabajadores, quienes era un puñado que estaban allí.

\- Oh, bienvenidas, Señoritas al Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York. Les dio la bienvenida el General Don José de San Martín, quien estaba con todos los Libertadores de América.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Mi General. Le agradecieron las tres hermanas, mientras que en ese momento, llegaba Larry, el pobre Guardia de Seguridad estaba agitado por todos los lugares que había estado corriendo para encontrarlas y allí las encontró, cerca del pabellón de Rusia.

\- Muchas gracias por encontrarlas, amigos. Les agradeció el peli negro, mientras que recuperaba el aliento.

Justo en ese momento, Anita fue la primera en preguntar:

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Esta gente son animatrónicos? Preguntó ella, cosa que causó la risa de Larry.

\- Jajaja, no para nada, en el tour se los contaré. Por cierto, me llamo Larry, Dealey Larry. Se presentó el Guardia de Seguridad, mientras que las acompaña por las galerías y pasillos con los pabellones para ver a las distintas exposiciones.

Por el Pabellón de Irlanda se podían ver a los Celtas, también en las de España y las historias de las diversas tribus Germanas y Eslavas, allí en la de Irlanda estaba San Patricio evangelizando a los Celtas, mientras que en otras partes estaban las Épocas Medieval, Moderna y Contemporánea, sobre todo en el Siglo XVIII se podía ver a Theobald Wolfe Tone*, Michael Collins* Éamon de Valera, Arthur Griffith*, James Connolly* y el IRA.

 **(* Theobald Wolfe Tone: Comúnmente llamado _"Wolfe Tone",_ fue el líder de la "Society of the United Ireshmen". además de ser un importante Patriota irlandés y considerado como el padre del Republicanismo Irlandés.**

 *** Michael Collins: Fue un líder revolucionario irlandés, que sirvió como Ministro de Finanzas de la República Irlandesa, fue Director de Inteligencia del IRA y miembro de la delegación irlandesa que negoció el "Tratado Anglo-Irlandés", siendo también Presidente Provisional y Comandante en Jefe del Ejército Nacional.**

 *** Arthur Griffith: Fue un político y escritor irlandés, líder Nacionalista y uno de los que se encargó de la negociación con el gobierno británico por el Tratado Anglo-Irlandés.**

 *** James Connolly: Fue un líder obrero irlandés y socialista, quien participó con la Brigada de Dublin como Comandante en el "Alzamiento de Pascua".**

 *** Éamon de Valera: Fue una de las figuras políticas dominantes de Irlanda en el Siglo XX, un líder importante en la Independencia de Irlanda del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y en la oposición al Tratado Anglo-Irlandés que desató la Guerra Civil Irlandesa.)**

Mientras que recorrían el lugar, no podían dejar de admirar todas aquellas exposiciones vivientes.

\- ¿Y cómo cobraron vida? Preguntó Michelle.

\- Eso se puede responder, síganme. Les dijo Larry, mientras que iban con él hacia la exposición de Egipto.

 **En el capítulo nuevo veremos la Tablilla del Faraón y su función, así que no vayan a perdérselo, ya que también, verán a Yomiko Readman conociendo a las exposiciones del Museo :D.**

 **Saludos para axeman 64. n.n. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludo de su amigo MontanaHatsune92.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: \- _"Aquí y en este Museo, siento que estoy viviendo toda la historia que el Mundo ha conocido, tengo que admitir que nunca estuve en Nueva York y siempre he conocido tantos lugares, pero aquí, como en el resto del Mundo, hay gente amable y con conocimiento por la historia, el arte, la arqueología y la religión, ya que todo forma parte de la Antropología Humana, nuestra cultura, historia, costumbres y tradiciones, todo lo que he escrito en mi investigación sobre el hombre del Paleolítico hasta estos tiempos inclusive, uno descubre que el cambio en el ser humano, no es solo con la tecnología, sino también por la educación y su cultura es lo que lo ha llevado a evolucionar y ver el Mundo. Por eso jamás debemos olvidar las enseñanzas en la escuela y en todos los ámbitos, sobretodo en la familia y la universidad: Todos tenemos una historia que contar"_ Dio Yomiko su discurso, mientras que iba terminando la conferencia y luego de eso, estallaron los aplausos y felicitaciones para la invitada especial.

Después de la conferencia, ella se retiró para descansar un rato, ya que estaba sedienta y calmaría su sed con agua, nada de gaseosas con azúcar, solo de dieta y agua, lo mismo en la comida.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? Preguntó McPhee, quien estaba esperándola a las afueras del auditorio.

\- Nada mal, la verdad fue muy tranquilo, además de que estuve firmando autógrafos. Le contó ella sobre su día.

\- Te felicito y me alegro muchísimo de volver a verte. -Le agradeció el británico a su amiga, mientras que ella se reía, ya que ella tenía un gran sentido del humor-. Oh, por cierto, ¿conociste nuestras exposiciones? Le preguntó McPhee, mientras que caminaban por el Pasillo Oeste.

\- Me encantaría, vamos. Pidió ella contenta, mientras que a su vez, las "Hermanas de Papel" estaban con Larry y con Nenene, quien se había sumado al recorrido.

Allí estaban con vida todas las exposiciones, podían verse recreaciones de las batallas de las distintas guerras de la historia, arte e incluso coronaciones de Reyes y Emperador, en uno de los pasillos, dedicado a los Francos, estaba la coronación del Emperador Carlomagno por el Papa.

\- Es increíble, nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan increíble. Dijo Nenene asombrada con las chicas.

Justo en ese momento, apareció el Presidente Theodore Roosevelt, quien estaba montando su caballo "Texas".

\- Buenos días, Damas y Caballeros. Buenos días, Lawrence. Les saludó el presidente aventurero.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Teddy? Le preguntó amablemente Larry.

\- He estado bien, -Se dirige hacia las chicas- Y, Señoritas, bienvenidas al Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York. Soy Theodore Roosevelt, fui el presidente número 26 de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, líder del Movimiento Modernista, del Partido Republicano y fundador del Partido Progresista en 1912. También aventurero por América Latina. Les dio la bienvenida el mandatario, mientras que en ese momento, desde el Pasillo Oeste, se escucharon pasos.

\- ¿Quién será? Preguntó en ese momento Sacagawea.

Justo en ese momento, la famosa indígena de las tierras del Noroeste de los EEUU, formó parte del grupo.

\- No lo puedo creer. Dijo Michelle, quien se lanzó corriendo para ver a la chica, quien era la novia del Presidente Theodore Roosevelt.

\- Mucho gusto, Señorita, soy Sacagawea, la famosa chica que guió a Lewis y Clark durante su expedición por los territorios del Pacífico, pertenezco a la Tribu Shoshone y participé en los viajes por el Noroeste del país, ayudando como guía para los blancos. Se presentó ella, mientras que Maggie, Michelle y Anita hacían una reverencia ante su persona.

\- Wow, Sacagawea, tienes muchos admirados, jeje. Dijo asombrado Teddy, mientras que él hacía una reverencia ante ella.

\- ¿Por qué lo hacen? Preguntó ella curiosa.

\- Tú eres parte de la Nobleza indígena de los Shoshone. Le señaló Michelle, mientras que en ese momento, se escucharon aplausos y todos ellos voltearon la mirada, incluso Larry...

Y allí estaba esa chica, esa chica de cabellos negros largos y ojos azules, aquella experta en el control del papel, de dulce carácter y valiente guerrera, Larry no pudo despegarse de ella, esa hermosa figura, tan delicada, bonita, dulce y amable, tal vez podría ser como Amelia Earhart, a quien extrañaba mucho y para su sorpresa, Yomiko se fue acercando hacia él.

\- Esto es increíble, ¿cómo hicieron para que cobraran vida? Preguntó ella asombrada.

\- Bueno, verás, este... Le iba a explicar, cuando justo apareció el Faraón Ahkmenrah.

\- Eso se los puedo explicar: Pero antes, bienvenidas, Señoritas, Larry, Guardián de Brooklyn, buenos días. Les dio su saludo noble el Faraón del Antiguo Egipto.

 **:O Yomiko y Larry tuvieron un encuentro, veamos cómo les irá yendo, jeje :3, así que en el capítulo que viene, veremos el poder de la "Tablilla del Faraón" y más sobre la futura relación de Yomiko y Larry, ¿habrán citas y salidas? ¿Las Hermanas de Papel lo ayudarán con sus amigos del Museo para que salga en una cita con ella? Todo esto y más lo podrán ver en el capítulo 14 de:**

 _ **"Welcome to New York City"**_

 **de MontanaHatsune92.**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Capítulo 14, Viernes 25 de Septiembre-Sábado 26 del corriente mes.**

 **Nos vemos y saludos para axeman 64 :D.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Siguieron al Faraón hacia la sala suya, en donde había en una de las paredes de la sala de descanso suya, unos jeroglíficos, los cuales contaban sobre la magia y funciones de la Tablilla.

\- Esta Tablilla fue hallada durante las excavaciones en el año 1930 y llevada al Museo Británico, en Londres, donde también me descubrieron los arqueólogos y exploradores, llevándose a Cambrigde.

\- Wow, ¿y cómo viene el poder que hace que todas las exposiciones tengan vida? Preguntó Yomiko, mientras que tomaba nota.

\- La Luna es la fuente de energía y magia que le da a la Tablilla el poder de dar vida a todos los habitantes del Museo, por eso los pueden ver caminar, incluso ahora, a Plena Luz del día. Les dijo, mientras que les mostraba la fuente de magia.

\- Increíble. Se quedó asombrada Anita.

\- Y aún hay más por recorrer. Les dijo el Faraón, mientras que Larry las llevaba con él por una excursión en la Sala de la Edad Antigua.

Larry las llevó hacia las galerías de la Edad Antigua y la América Precolombina, donde allí estaban los Aztecas, los Mayas y los Incas, con las demás culturas de América del Sur, también de las tribus indígenas de América del Norte y Canadá.

\- Wow, esto es muy asombroso. Dijo Michelle, mientras que se quedaban asombradas, era sorprendente estar en ese sitio, todo lleno de vida e historia, era como abrir un libro gigantesco y traer a la vida a todos los personajes y tenerlos frente a frente, poder interactuar y hablar.

Por los pasillos de la galería de Argentina, se podía ver cantar a Carlos Gardel, el "Zorzal Criollo", "El Pibe del Abasto", como lo solían llamarle en la Ciudad Porteña, también se podía ver al Teniente General y Presidente de la Nación Juan Domingo Perón dar su discurso de asunción presidencial en 1945 junto con su esposa Eva Duarte. Las tropas argentinas, desde el siglo XIX hasta el presente de hoy en día, marchar en los pasillos y los corredores, entre tantos famosos militares estaban el Mayor Aldo Rico de los Comandos "Albatros", al Coronel Mohamed Alí Seineldín con sus Comandos, dando el famoso discurso de lealtad a Dios y a la Patria durante la Guerra de las Malvinas, sobre un palco estaba Leandro N. Alem junto con sus camaradas, fundando la UC (Unión Cívica), a Carlos Tejedor y al General Julio Argentino Roca, marchando con sus fuerzas por la Revolución de 1880, entre otros tantos personajes de la historia argentina.

\- Esto es el paraíso de la historia. Dijo Anita, mientras que veía el izamiento de la Bandera Nacional de la futura Argentina, a las orillas del Río Paraná, en Rosario, en donde estaban el abogado, miembro de la Primera Junta y General Manuel Belgrano con el "Ejército del Norte".

Por su parte, Yomiko, quien al estar tan sorprendida de semejante encuentro con la historia ante sus propios ojos, dirigió su mirada hacia aquel hombre que había conocido en la apertura de su conferencia.

Y fue entonces, en el cual decidió acercarse hacia él despacio, mientras que evitaba que le viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 **¿Qué le dirá Yomiko a Larry? ¿Será una cita? :3 Yee, eso estaría bueno, veremos cómo les irá en el capítulo que viene. Así que bueno, le mando saludos a axeman 64, disculpen si este capítulo es corto, pero prometo que haré capítulos más largos :D.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, les deseo una buena semana para todos ustedes, de parte de su amigo MontanaHatsune92 :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Miércoles, Camaradas.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: El avance silencio de Yomiko hacia Larry iba dando sus primeros pasos por el pasillo Sur, donde se encontraban ante el pabellón de la Primera Guerra Mundial, donde se veían marchar y combatir a las fuerzas militares de la Triple Alianza y la Triple Entente.

\- _"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me estoy ruborizando? No entiendo, mi cuerpo se mueve solo hacia ese guapo Guardia de Seguridad, Dios, ¿qué me ocurre?"_ Se preguntaba Yomiko, mientras que seguí preguntando.

Larry, a su vez, estaba guiando a las Hermanas de Papel por esos pabellones, donde las exposiciones cobraban vida, sobre las de Europa, estaban Napoleón Bonaparte con Josefina siendo coronados Emperadores de Francia y rodeados de sus Ejércitos y un pintor retratando aquel momento, por las de Italia, estaba Mussolini dando sus discursos al pueblo, el Emperador Guillermo II condecorando a las tropas alemanas con la Cruz de Hierro.

\- Dios, esto es un paraíso. Dijo Anita, mientras que veía al Rey Arthur y a sus Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda luchar contra los Sajones, mientras que San Patricio iba evangelizando las tierras Celtas de Irlanda y por el Siglo XX, el IRA combatía a Inglaterra.

Si una reacción en cadena puede generar una explosión, en el corazón humano, estaba esa misma reacción y esa persona era Yomiko Readman quien había recibido la flecha de Cupido, el Dios del Amor de Grecia, quien había logrado dar en el blanco sobre la chica de cabellos negros, pero aún faltaba Larry que la flecha hiciera sus efectos, pero con el correr del tiempo, ya se iba produciendo en su cuerpo y alma.

Pero así fue... Habían cosas que no podían quedarse quietas y las emociones eran una de ellas, una de las tantas que estaban en el cuerpo humano.

\- Disculpe. Pidió Yomiko disculpas por haberse tropezado con Larry.

\- No pasa nada, ¿está bien? Le preguntó él y en ese momento, la chica de cabellos negros, hipnotizada por el amor y las emociones, besó al Guardia de Seguridad en los labios, algo que dejó asombrados a todos los presentes.

 **Continuará en el capítulo siguiente :D Saludos para axeman 64, dejo este capítulo en suspenso :3 y en el que viene seguiremos y veremos el por qué del beso de Yomiko y Larry, tan apresurado y también veremos cómo les irá yendo de ahora en adelante, lo mismo con las Hermanas de Papel, Nenene y las exposiciones del Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York.**

 **Saludos de su amigo MontanaHatsune92 para todos ustedes, Camaradas.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Las miradas estaban puestas sobre aquella escena, parecía un acto sorpresivo de la Naturaleza Humana, donde, tal vez, guiados por sus emociones y sentimientos, Yomiko unió sus labios con los del Guardia de Seguridad Larry Dealey, quien no salía de aquella romántica situación.

\- _"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me está besando? Esto es raro, ¿será porque? No sé, tal vez sea el amor que está en el aire, estamos cerca del Día de San Valentín y por eso ella se siente así. No, Larry, no, esto es distinto, alguien está enamorado de ti"_ Se dijo para sí mismo, mientras que estaba sintiendo como las manos de Yomiko se aferraban a su rostro y sus anteojos rozaban su frente y la cercanía con los ojos, sin herir ni nada, esto era algo distinto, pero a la vez, mágico.

Fue un extraño momento, donde fuerzas diferentes jugaban a tomar la posición y Larry era el premio.

\- Yomiko, Yomiko. Le llamaron las Hermanas de Papel y fue en ese momento, en el que la peli negra abrió los ojos y se quedó totalmente sonrojada al verse a ella, besarse con el Guardia de Seguridad.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Dios, perdón, perdón! Dijo ella, pidiendo disculpas y tratando de recuperar el aliento, tras el beso.

Ella estaba sonrojada a más no poder y temía a la comedia de que la gente se burlara de ella, fue entonces que se le acercaron las Hermanas de Papel y Nenene, quien había visto todo desde el pasillo.

\- ¿Estás bien? Enserio, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó la castaña de lentes, mientras que la peli negra asentía con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Preguntó el Doctor McPhee, preocupado por lo que había pasado.

\- No lo sé, fue algo...No sé como lo describiría: Pero creo que la palabra vale la pena utilizarla: Mágico. Sí, esa fue la palabra que buscaba, mágico. Le respondió Yomiko, mientras que se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza, por su acto que había hecho y salió corriendo de allí, delante de sus amigas y de Larry.

Cuando quedaron allí, Nenene fue a ver a su amiga, mientras que Larry se preguntaba qué había sido todo ese acto extraño.

\- ¿Estará bien? Preguntó el peli negro.

\- Tranquilo, algo debió haberla hipnotizado por aquí. Le mencionó Michelle.

\- Espero que esté bien. Se mostró preocupado Larry, mientras que les seguía mostrando el museo a las recién llegadas, pero en su mente, estaba preocupado por Yomiko.

\- Lo va a estar, no se preocupe. Le dijo Anita, mientras que iban ya finalizando el recorrido por el pabellón de Asia.

* * *

A su vez, más alejado de donde se estaba dando el recorrido, Yomiko se detuvo y se apoyó en una columna del museo, tratando de pensar en lo que había hecho.

\- Yomiko, amiga, ¿qué te pasó? Preguntó Nenene, quien la había seguido.

\- Nenene, no sé, no lo sé, lo único que recuerdo fue que lo estaba besando, no es feo, es un bombón el joven Larry Dealey, pero mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos me arrastraron hacia él, como si fuera una especie de imán. Temo haberlo dejado en ridículo. Le contó ella, mientras que trataba de ponerse más triste.

\- No lo hiciste, hasta él mismo se quedó asombrado del beso que le diste. No hiciste nada malo. -Justo en ese momento, Nenene lanzó su pregunta que tanto ansiaba dar a conocer- ¿Te gusta el Guardia de Seguridad Dealey Larry? Le preguntó ella.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, bueno. Se quedó Yomiko sonrojada y nerviosa al tratar de dar su respuesta.

\- Tranquila, que de aquí no saldrá tu secreto. Le prometió Nenene.

\- Gracias, amiga. Le agradeció la escritora.

\- No es nada. Le respondió su amiga de cabellos castaños.

* * *

Volviendo con Larry y las hermanas, se quedaron esperando a que volvieran las dos amigas y justo aparecieron en el lugar.

\- ¿Estás bien, Yomiko? Le preguntó Maggie a la peli negra.

\- Tranquilas, ya pasó el escándalo. Respondió ella.

Justo en ese momento, dos pequeños personajes de la historia y amigos de Larry aparecieron.

\- ¡Hola, Señoritas y bienvenidas al Museo de Historia Natural de la Ciudad de New York! Les dio la bienvenida el Emperador Octavio, mientras que hacía una reverencia, como todo Caballero hacia las invitadas.

\- ¡Sean bienvenidas y disfruten de este maravilloso sitio, muñecas! Mencionó el vaquero Jedediah.

\- Owww, que tiernos. Dijo asombrada Anita, mientras que apoyaba su mano en la banca donde estaban los dos personajes y los subía a la misma.

\- ¿Tiernos? Bueno, eso es gracioso, pero tienes razón, pequeña. Le señaló el vaquero de cabellos rubios.

\- ¿Con quién hablas, Anita? Preguntó Michelle y se quedó asombrada con Maggie, Nenene y Yomiko de los dos personajes que estaban subidos en la mano de la pequeña peli rosa.

\- Michelle, Maggie, Yomiko, Anita y Nenene, les presento a mis amigos, el Emperador Octavio de Roma, perteneciente a la Dinastía Julio-Claudia y al famoso vaquero de todo el Lejano Oeste, el Gran Cowboy Jedediah. Dio la presentación de ellos el guarida de seguridad.

\- Un placer, Señoritas. Se presentó el rubio, sacándose el sombrero en señal de respeto y caballerosidad.

\- En nombre de toda mi familia, les damos la bienvenida al Museo de Historia Natural. Agregó el Emperador Octavio, mientras que se sacaba su casco militar, en señal, también de respeto.

Anita estaba encantada con tener en sus manos a Jedediah y al Emperador Octavio, pero los tuvo que bajar en sus respectivos escenarios, el Lejano Oeste y el Imperio Romano, donde podían verse los grandes acontecimientos de ambas historias juntas.

* * *

Yomiko, por su parte y tras haberse recuperado, se dirigió de vuelta hacia donde estaba Larry.

\- Señorita Readman, ¿todo bien? Le preguntó el Guardia de Seguridad.

Ella se detuvo, pensando un momento sobre qué iba a decirle, había cometido un error, un tanto absurdo, pero, ¿cómo no sentirse atraída por alguien? Ese era su temor: La represalia.

\- Oiga -Le llamó la atención Larry y ella lo miró.

\- ¿Sí? Preguntó ella, un tanto ruborizada.

\- No se preocupe por el beso que me dio anteriormente, no la culpo. -El peli negro se sentó en una banca- ¿Sabe? Yo estoy divorciado, no tiene por qué sentirse mal, tal vez alguna partícula mágica hizo efecto en usted y...Bueno, ya sabe. Le alegó Larry Dealey.

\- _"¿Esa Tablilla puede también interactuar con mis poderes y el de las chicas? Tal vez tenga razón el Señor Dealey al respecto"_ Pensó Yomiko.

\- Así que no la culpo, todos cometemos errores. Le siguió hablando el joven, cuando ella, de golpe, se levantó de la banca.

\- Tiene razón, Señor Dealey. Respondió ella.

\- Oh, solo llámame Larry. Le pidió amablemente el Guardia de Seguridad, causando una sonrisa en la escritora.

\- Bueno, ya que nos conocimos, tal vez podríamos ampliar más nuestros gustos, digo, que nos conozcamos más a fondo, ¿le gustaría salir conmigo? Le propuso Yomiko a Larry, dejándolo asombrado.

\- Claro que sí, ¿para cuándo?. Aceptó el joven, mientras que la escritora de cabellos negros proponía el día, la hora y el lugar para tener una cita juntos.

 **En el capítulo que viene, la primera cita de Larry y Yomiko, mientras que en el Museo, las Hermanas de Papel comienzan a investigar sobre un posible nuevo libro misterioso y su relación con la Tablilla, para eso, contarán con la ayuda de las exposiciones del Museo.**

 **Saludos para axeman 64 :D.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Una cita, Larry iba a tener una cita con la famosa escritora Readman Yomiko, ¿quién lo diría?, mientras que se paseaba por las galerías del Museo y los pasillos, no podía sacarse de encima aquella dulce mirada de la joven, quien no paraba de sonreirle, se preguntaba por qué a él le había tocado eso, pero qué importaba, eso lo hacía feliz: Era joven y su hijo ya había cumplido los 18 años, sorprendía también que la Tablilla redujera o ralentizara el crecimiento, pero eso tenía su lado bueno, cosa que el Faraón le había pedido que ese secreto jamás sea debelado a nadie.

\- _"Recuerda, Larry, esto no debe salir de tus labios, el secreto de la Tablilla del Faraón debe permanecer siempre contigo. ¿Lo prometes?"_ Le preguntó Ahkmenrah al Guardia de Seguridad.

\- _"Te lo prometo, amigo, esto jamás lo deberé decir a nadie"_ Le dio su palabra, mientras que estrechaban sus manos, cerrando el pacto de silencio que habían hecho.

Aquella promesa que había dado Larry con el Faraón, su promesa de no revelar jamás el misterio de la Tablilla del Antiguo Egipto, después de eso, se dirigió hacia la salida del Museo, mientras que aún continuaban los recorridos, él había terminado su turno.

Sabía que tenía que prepararse para su cita, ya que Yomiko quería que ella y él tuvieran una noche romántica, en especial por el Museo y el Central Park, donde a ella le gustaba estar rodeada de árboles y la naturaleza.

\- _"Bueno, así tiene que ser: No revelar el Secreto de la Tablilla ante nadie"_ Se dijo para sus adentros Larry, mientras que se dirigía hacia su domicilio, donde su hijo Nick lo esperaba y luego se prepararía para salir en su cita.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Larry tenía todo preparado para salir con Yomiko Readman, a parte de que contaba con un poder para conquistar a las chicas, con ella, había sido casi como mágico, ya que cayó ante solo su bondad y buenos modales, ¿qué más podía pedirse? Ella era especial para el Guardia de Seguridad, además de que tenía una gran responsabilidad y un secreto por resguardar.

El Secreto de la Tablilla del Faraón debía permanecer en silencio y sin que nadie lo supiera, ya que podría poner en peligro a toda la historia y a la Humanidad, si había algo que él sabía, era guardar buenos secretos y nunca revelarlos a nadie.

\- Te ves genial. Le felicitó su hijo, Nick, a su padre.

\- Gracias, Nick -Le respondió a las felicitaciones y respeto de su hijo hacia él- Oye, necesito una ayuda tuya. Le pidió Larry, mientras que Nick le iba a dar una mano en su cita.

Larry se terminó de preparar, se vistió formalmente, tomó una colonia y se puso en su cuello un poco a cada lado, quería lucir bien para su cita, además de que estaba a punto de ser promovido de su puesto, iba a ser ascendido y estaría cerca del Doctor McPhee.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? Le preguntó Larry a Nick, mientras que novena vez, su hijo le decía que estaba bien vestido.

\- No tienes por qué ir preguntando cada dos por tres, pa, estás bien vestido. Le respondió su hijo, mientras que le daba aliento a su padre para su cita.

\- Es que no quiero que nada salga mal. Pidió el guardia de Seguridad.

\- No va a pasar nada, no te preocupes, todos confían en ti. Le respondió Nick, mientras que le daba su apoyo a su padre.

\- Eres el mejor hijo que he tenido. Le devolvió el agradecimiento Larry, mientras que se daban un abrazo de entre padre e hijo, para luego, salir afuera e ir a buscar a Yomiko a su departamento, que estaba en el Centro de Manhattan, mejor dicho, en el Plaza Hotel.

¡Qué mejor momento para ir a una cita con una famosa escritora y guerrera mágica! Para Larry, esto era el comienzo de su relación con Yomiko, ¿quién los iba a detener?.

Caminó hasta que llegó al Subterráneo y de ahí, llegó al Central Park, donde daba el gran Hotel 5 Estrellas "Plaza Hotel".

Entró y pidió la habitación donde se encontraba Yomiko, el recepcionista llamó a dicha chica y ella respondió.

\- Aquí vamos. Se dio ánimos Larry, mientras que la veía descender del ascensor, hermosa, con esos lentes y su cabello negro, su corazón latía a más no poder, ella se acercó hacia el joven Guardia de Seguridad del Museo.

\- Hola. Le saludó ella, ruborizada.

\- Hola, te ves hermosa esta tarde. Le respondió Larry, causando que ella se sonrojara aún más ante los dichos del joven.

\- Gracias. Le agradeció Yomiko, mientras que salían del Hotel.

Ya afuera, se encaminaron hacia el Central Park, al ser Febrero y con el frío aún, ¡Qué mejor momento para estar juntos en una cita, que yendo a patinar sobre el hielo! Y eso fueron a hacer.

\- Muy buena idea, Yomiko. Muy buena idea. Le felicitó Larry, mientras que iba con ella a patinar sobre el hielo en el Central Park, bajo una suave nevada.

 **:D Nuevo capítulos, los próximos serán más largos :D. Saludos para axeman 64. MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace :D.**

 **Que tengan un Buen Martes.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Mientras que en el Museo de Historia Natural de la Ciudad de Nueva York llegaban nuevas y más exposiciones, Larry y Yomiko estaban recorriendo el Central Park aquella noche, disfrutando de una buena, aunque fría noche, pero también estrellada con la Luna Llena en el Firmamento.

\- Dios, es tan hermosa la noche en Nueva York, jamás había experimentado algo así. Dijo asombrada la chica de Inglaterra.

\- ¿Acaso Londres no tiene lindas noches? Preguntó en broma el Guardia de Seguridad, mientras que la inglesa estallaba de la risa.

\- Jajaja, eres muy gracioso, Larry. Jajaja. Le dijo ella, riendo sin parar y "contagiando" de la risa al joven Guardia del Museo.

\- Muchos decían eso de mí. Alegó, mientras que Yomiko le tomaba de la mano y se dirigían hacia una de las pistas de patinaje, cerca del Centro Rockefeller, donde allí iban a pasar una noche romántica.

Ambos llegaron hacia la pista de patinaje, donde Yomiko y Larry se pusieron los patines y aunque a la chica le costó un poco, ya que hacía mucho que no practicaba ese deporte, con la ayuda de su chico pudo poner los pies en el hielo y comenzar a patinar libremente.

\- Espera, Yomiko, jaja. Le pidió Larry, mientras que la seguía y ambos patinaban juntos.

\- Esto es hermoso. Señaló la chica.

\- Sí, jamás había vivido algo, desde mi divorcio. Alegó el guardia, triste al principio por la pérdida de su matrimonio.

\- Entiendo que duela mucho, Larry, pero tú eres muy fuerte y puedes seguir, no te lastimes con algo del pasado que ya quedó atrás: Vive tu vida tranquila, sin angustias ni pesares, sé feliz, ten un buen futuro por todos, en especial por tu hijo y podrás alcanzarlo, sé que podrás, nadie ha dudado jamás de ti. Le animó la nipona-inglesa, dándole fuerzas de seguir.

\- Tienes razón, he vivido como un fracasado antes y era pisoteado, pero eso no volverá a pasar jamás. Alegó Larry.

\- ¡Así se habla, muy bien! Le felicitó Yomiko, mientras que ambos se tomaban de las manos y patinaban por toda la pista, lo hacían bien, era algo que ellos no habían experimentado, una famosa escritora de libros y guardiana poderosa salía con un guardia de Seguridad, cuya tarea era nunca revelar los misterios de la Tablilla Mágica.

En un "pequeño descuido", ambos resbalaron y terminaron en el hielo, aunque por un momento fue medio doloroso, a ellos les gustó, no podían quejarse: Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

\- Jajaja, oye, la estoy pasando muy bien contigo, es divertido estar a tu lado en esta cita. Le agradeció por la velada Yomiko.

\- Oh, no es nada, todo por el amor. Mencionó Larry, pero cuando quiso cerrar sus labios por lo dicho, en ese momento, Yomiko, Yomiko Readman se le abalanzó sobre él y lo comenzó a besarse apasionadamente.

* * *

 **Saludos para axeman 64, los capítulos que vienen serán más largos y ya estamos casi por el final de esta historia, así que no se la pierdan.**

 **Que tengan un buen Jueves para todos ustedes :D.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Esa fue una gran noche para Larry y Yomiko, ambos la pasaron estupendo, la escritora había encontrado en el guardia de Seguridad que nunca había experimentado, él era un buen sujeto, amable, solidario y listo. No era cualquiera que se podía ver en las calles, sino todo lo contrario, él era una buen persona, por lo cual, hasta incluso se asombró al ser acompañada por Larry devuelta al Hotel Plaza, donde sus amigas la estaban esperando en el décimo piso, ansiosas por conocer los resultados de la cita.

\- La pase genial con usted, Señor Dealey. Le confesó con las mejillas ruborizadas la chica.

\- Fue un placer habernos divertido, Señorita Readman, yo también la pasé genial. Respondió Larry, mientras que iban llegando al hotel y de ahí, se despidieron.

\- Por cierto, ¿tiene planes para el Sábado? Preguntó Yomiko.

\- No, no trabajo los fines de semana en el Museo. ¿Por qué? Quiso saber Larry.

\- Para saber si le gustaría que fuera a conocer a su hijo y luego, ir a bailar, conozco un sitio ideal. Le contó sobre sus planes la nipón-británica.

\- Por supuesto, allí estaré para ir a buscarla, la pasaremos genial. Respondió Larry, cosa que puso contenta a la chica en su interior.

\- Genial, allí lo veré. Comentó contenta la joven y se despidieron, un abrazo, seguido, luego, de un beso directo en la mejilla, Larry no iba a olvidarse jamás de ese encuentro nocturno que había pasado junto a la chica de cabellos negros.

Y fue así como entró en el Hotel Plaza Yomiko Readman, la cual se dirigió hacia el piso donde estaban sus amigas, era hora de contarles todo lo sucedido en la cita y más que nada, hablar sobre el asunto de la Tablilla Mágica de Egipto, la cual da vida a las exposiciones del Museo de Nueva York.

¿Qué iba a pasar?. Tras subir por el ascensor, se dirigió hacia la habitación número 110, donde sus amigas la esperaban con ansias de saber cómo había sido su cita y lo más importante, si le había propuesto Larry con ser su novio.

* * *

 **Saludos para axeman 64, próximamente, haré capítulos más largos y ya dentro de poco, se dará el cierre de esta historia, pero con una futura secuela.**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: \- Larry ha cambiado mucho, la verdad, por fin las cosas le salen a la perfección. Dijo Octavio, mientras que sus legiones romanas practicaban para las "guerras" que tenían por el Imperio Romano.

\- Lawrance también ha dejado el pasado de su ruptura y ahora sale con esa bella chica, es una dama muy encantadora, además. Señaló Theodore Roosevelt, mientras que iba con Sacagawea a caballo, recorriendo el Museo de Historia Natural.

\- No hay dudas, pero, ¿Qué pasará si se casa? ¿Nos abandonará? Preguntó un preocupado Jedediah, el vaquero podía estar en lo cierto, ¿y si contraían matrimonio?.

\- Larry nunca nos abandonará, este es su momento para tener un futuro a su gusto, además, su hijo también los quiere ver unidos. Mostró la calma Sacagawea, mientras que Rexy, el dinosaurio, jugaba con las "Hermanas de Papel".

\- Yomiko es muy amable de habernos atraído aquí, nunca me divertía tanto con la historia. Se mostró contenta Anita, mientras que le arrojaba el hueso a Rexy.

\- Sí, esto es genial. Dijo Michelle, la cual estaba subida a un mamut y Maggie se encontraba con Napoleón Bonaparte y sus tropas.

* * *

A su vez, Larry llegaba a su trabajo, otro día de buena presencia, historia, nuevos amigos y demás, además de que ahora contaba con Yomiko, quien estaba ansiosa porque llegara el sábado, ya que iban a ir a bailar, no se lo perdería para, quería demostrar que él podía hacerlo y que no era un perdedor.

\- ¡Lawrance! Le saludó amablemente Theodore Roosevelt.

\- ¡Teddy, hola! Le devolvió el saludo Larry, mientras que se daban un fuerte abrazo.

Y ahí aparecieron las Hermanas de Papel.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo la cita, Señor Dealey? Quiso saber Michelle, bastante chismosa como era.

\- Muy buena, gracias por la pista de patinaje en el Central Park, fue muy buena su idea. Les agradeció.

\- No es nada, por cierto, suerte el sábado. Le deseó Anita, quien le lanzaba toda la buena honda para poder ganarse el corazón de la escritora.

\- Gracias, gracias, por cierto, ¿Qué andan haciendo aquí? ¿Y el Doctor McPhee? Quiso saber Larry, después de tanta emoción.

\- Yomiko y él tienen una reunión ahora, además, nos dejaron quedarnos aquí, su hijo, Nick, es muy buena persona. Le respondió Maggie, mientras que en el mostrador de la entrada, estaba ubicado Nick Dealey, el hijo de Larry.

\- Genial. Voy a verlo. Les dijo el guardia de Seguridad.

* * *

El peli negro fue a su puesto de trabajo, donde despertó a su hijo mayor, el cual dormía tranquilamente en la silla cómoda de su padre.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué? Se preguntó dormido, tras ser despertado por su padre.

\- Buenos días, Bello Durmiente. Le dio el buen día Larry, mientras que Nick se refregaba los ojos, para así mantenerse despierto.

\- Papa, ¿No era que hoy estabas de franco? Le preguntó su hijo.

\- No, eso es durante el 14 de Febrero. Además, hoy vine a trabajar. Le respondió su padre.

\- Oh, ¿y qué tal la noche? Le preguntó Nick.

\- Bastante tranquila y la pasamos genial. Luego te cuento. Le prometió contarle el resto de la historia.

\- Genial, nos veremos en casa. Se despidió Nick, mientras que Maggie le seguía con la mirada al chico.

* * *

 **Oh, ¿Qué estará tramando Maggie ahora? ¿Se le va a declarar a Nick Dealey? ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora con la futura cita de Larry y Yomiko? No se lo vayan a perder. Saludos para axeman 64 y perdón por no haber actualizado esta historia. En los próximos capítulos, serán más largos, se los prometo.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Pronto el rumor del romance de Larry y Yomiko se expandió como la pólvora por todo el Museo, donde las nuevas y viejas exposiciones lo pasaban de boca en boca, deseando saber sobre cómo seguiría todo ese romance tan pintoresco entre el guardia de Seguridad y la escritora anglo-nipon, hasta el Emperador Octavio y los Dioses Nórdicos dieron la palabra revelada por todos lados, incluyendo al Profeta Mahoma y Saladino, por su parte, Jedediah y sus Vaqueros ya conocía de fondo la situación romántica de Larry.

\- Me muero por saber si se casarán. Comentó Sacagawea, quien pasaba con el Presidente Teddy Roosevelt, subida al caballo del presidente explorador y aventurero.

\- También escuché que Maggie le dedicó una mirada romántica a Nick, parece que tendremos doble boda. Alegó en ese momento Leonardo Da Vinci.

\- Jejeje, puede ser, pero eso tiene que ser decisión de Larry y su hijo, no de nosotros. Aclaró Theodore Roosevelt.

* * *

Por su parte, para Larry esto era comenzar de nuevo, tras el divorcio que había tenido con su ex-esposa años atrás, ahora las cosas comenzaban a marchar de maravilla, a parte de que el Doctor McPhee lo había nombrado su mano derecha y para agrandar más el momento, Yomiko Readman salía con él, parecía que esta vez, todas las cartas estaban a su favor en el juego.

\- Bueno, solo espero que la prensa no vaya a enterarse de esto. Fue lo único que pidió, Yomiko era muy delicada y dulce para que los papparazies se enteraran sobre su relación, además de que en muchas ocasiones, la prensa se volvía bastante insoportable al respecto con querer saber sobre los secretos de las parejas, cosa que eso no le agradaba para nada a nadie.

¿A quién le gustaría que te estuvieran observando todo el tiempo? ¿Le gustaría a alguien en su sano juicio hacerlo? No, nadie.

Excepto para los que necesitan de los flashes de las cámaras porque sino estarían ya muertos, por así decirlo, "pasados de moda".

Volviendo con Larry, él subió por la escalinata de mármol y entró en el museo, donde allí lo recibió el Doctor McPhee.

\- Bienvenido, muchacho, ¿cómo has estado? Le habló como si fuera un padre a su hijo, el cual estaría volviendo de un viaje largo.

\- He estado bien, Señor... Pero el británico le detuvo.

\- Ahora somos socios, no me trates de "usted". Pidió el hombre, mientras que Larry quedaba perplejo.

El sofisticado y caballero de McPhee estaba siendo muy amable con él. ¿Por qué?.

\- Lamento interrumpir este momento de "dulzura", pero, Señor McPhee, ¿qué está ocurriendo? Deseó saber el guardia de Seguridad.

\- Fácil: Este museo lo hemos llevado hacia la cima, por eso, es un honor tenerte como mi mano derecha. Le dio el ascenso y la felicitación que tanto había esperado, Larry se quedó pensativo, pero supo que no estaba nada mal, él necesitaba ya un ascenso en el rango, por lo cual, ahora estaba unido a McPhee con el museo y el personal.

\- Bueno, debo darle las gracias. Le agradeció Larry al Director del Museo.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, ven a mi oficina que te pasaré las planillas y las llaves de tu oficina. Respondió McPhee, mientras que se retiraba para luego llamar a Larry.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yomiko se encontraba durmiendo un rato en su cama de la habitación del Plaza Hotel, pensaba sobre su cita con el guarida de Seguridad, al principio le pareció raro salir con él, porque pensaba que era muy extraño, pero cuando supo del secreto de la Tablilla, ella no podía hacerle daño a alguien que era considerado por las exposiciones del Museo como uno de sus Guardianes.

\- ¿Cómo crees que seguirá tu romance? ¿Lo amas de verdad? Preguntó Anita a la chica.

\- Claro que lo amo de verdad, él es muy dulce y se preocupa por sus seres queridos. Respondió Yomiko, tomando sus lentes que estaban sobre la mesa de luz y se dirigió para darse una enjuagada en la cara, para así mantenerse despierta.

Anita la siguió hasta el baño y se quedó en la puerta, de pie junto a ella.

\- Suerte, la vas a necesitar. Ese Museo, además, es muy divertido. Alegó la peli rosa.

\- Jeje, tú lo has dicho. Respondió Yomiko, mientras que terminaba de prepararse y se iba a encontrar con Nenene Sumiregawa, para ir a desayunar a un Starbucks de Manhattan.

\- ¡Diviértanse! Las despidió Anita con Michelle y Maggie en la entrada del hotel, viendo a las dos chicas ir a desayunar juntas.

Era como en los viejos tiempos, pero, otra enamorada, Maggie, tenía planes y decidió irse a dar una vuelta por Manhattan, para respirar un poco el frío de Febrero y por la otra, encontrar a cierto chico que le había guiñado el ojo anteriormente.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: \- ¿Qué? ¿Una propuesta de matrimonio? Se quedó sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras Yomiko, quien comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas se ponían carmesí.

La propuesta de casarse, ya que alguien estaba repartiendo chismes por doquier, la había dejado sorprendida, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Quién sería el que estaba mandando esas informaciones a la gente? Bueno, para Yomiko no era nada común, muchas veces la prensa andaba diciendo que ella estaba de novia pero luego terminaba, en algunas ocasiones, siendo falsa.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que la gente pienso esto? Preguntó un tanto molesta Yomiko sobre su posible relación con Larry Dealey, quien era ahora la mano derecha del Doctor McPhee en el Museo.

\- Bueno, ya sabes como son estos amarillistas, son muy introvertidos y no saben qué fuentes tienen en su poder. Trató de calmar su enojo Nenene a la chica, pero ella miró hacia el café que tenía depositado en la mesa del Starbucks.

\- Espero que solo sea un error, sí, Larry y yo salimos, pero no somos pareja todavía. Refutó ella su enojo contra el diario.

\- Esta tarde llamaré al periódico, de ahí ellos van a hacerse cargo de pedir disculpas. Contó de su idea la castaña.

Yomiko pudo sentir un poco de alivio a la tempestad que tenía dentro suyo, pero por otro lado, había una pequeña parte de que quería que ella y Larry fueran pareja, cosa que sería un tanto complicado, ya que la prensa los molestaría bastante.

* * *

A su vez, Larry había permanecido en el Museo desde la madrugada, ya que estaba al tanto por los preparativos que tenía el Doctor McPhee hacia las nuevas y viejas exposiciones y quería darle al lugar un bello homenaje, con la participación de una gran cantidad de arqueólogos, historiadores, paleontologos, etnógrafos y antropólogos de diversas partes del Mundo.

\- Muy bien, tenemos a los de las Universidades de Buenos Aires, Londres, Tokyo, París, Roma, Dublin, Damasco, Bagdad, Beirut y hasta de Nueva Dehli tenemos la llegada de los invitados. Dijo Larry, tras mostrarle a McPhee el listado.

\- Perfecto, que todo esté preparado. Ah, otra cosa, ven a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar, no es nada malo, pero debemos charlar de un pequeño asunto. Le pidió el británico y Larry lo siguió hacia su oficina.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: En la Oficina del Doctor McPhee, Larry se encontraba de cara y mirando al británico, quien tenía un aviso muy importante por darle al Guardia de Seguridad. El hombre se encontraba caminando hacia la ventana y de ahí se quedó detenido, observando hacia la vista que daba a las calles y al Central Park de Nueva York.

\- Dealey, ¿sabes por qué te he llamado? Preguntó McPhee.

\- No, Señor McPhee, usted...Iba a decir Larry, pero el británico le hizo una seña de que se detuviera.

\- Ya te dije que no me trates de "usted", somos socios, ¿entendido? Al escuchar, Larry no podía creerlo, parecía un sueño.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llame a un médico? Preguntó confundido el guardia de Seguridad, causando que McPhee se riera por ese comentario gracioso, según sus palabras.

\- Jajajaa, no, Larry, estoy bien, es que te he llamado, que a partir de la semana que viene, te harás cargo de las visitas en el Museo: Ahora eres responsable de la Seguridad y guía del Museo junto con el personal. Le dio su puesto nuevo, además de que le aumentó el salario.

El peli negro no podía creerlo, parecía que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero que lo estaba viviendo de verdad en ese momento, ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad en sus manos, no debía fallarle a nadie, en especial a Yomiko Readman, quien iba a dar una próxima conferencia en el Museo, ni tampoco a sus amigos del lugar y a su hijo.

\- Ahora ve, tigre. Le dijo McPhee, mientras que estrechaban sus manos y salía Larry de la oficina del inglés hacia el pasillo, donde lo estaba esperando el Presidente Theodore Roosevelt con Sacagawea.

* * *

\- Lo escuchamos todo, felicitaciones, Larry. Le dijo la famosa chica indígena que había guiado a Lewis y Clark en la "Expedición en el Noroeste de los EEUU" a principios del Siglo XIX, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo y de ahí, su novio, el presidente norteamericano y explorador apoyó su mano en el hombro del guardia.

\- Eres un orgullo para el Museo, Lawrance, además de que eres un gran amigo. Le dijo Teddy, mientras que le sonreía.

\- Gracias, chicos, no les fallaré, además, Yomiko va a estar aquí dentro de unos por su próxima conferencia. Agradeció el peli negro, mientras que lo acompañaban y charlaban en las cercanías de la entrada sobre los próximos eventos que haría el museo.

* * *

A su vez, Yomiko estaba tratando de recuperarse de la mala pasada que había hecho la prensa sobre una posible unión matrimonial entre ella y Larry Dealey, cosa que tuvo que desmentir, ellos estaban en una relación, pero no habían dicho nada al respecto de una boda, así que debió ir en persona a desmentirlo eso.

\- No puedo creer que la prensa sea tan buitre, Dios. Se quejó la chica de largos cabellos negros, la cual se fue a sentar junto con Nenene Sumiregawa, en el Central Park de la ciudad.

\- Tranquila, ya sabes que así son algunos periodistas, no es tu culpa. Le calmó la molestia que sentía ella en su interior, no quería que la gente estuviera diciendo mentiras sobre su privacidad.

\- Es que ellos no entienden, viven solo para llenar los diarios, pero nunca para informar bien. Dijo Yomiko, quien se sacó sus lentes por un rato.

\- Tú no te preocupes, no te molestarán más, solo ten Fe, además, Larry te ama. Mencionó la castaña a la chica, quien se sonrojó al saber que tenía un alma gemela.

\- Tienes razón, Nenene, bueno, vayamos para casa y luego iré para el Museo. Afirmó Yomiko y ambas dejaron el Central Park para dirigirse hacia el hotel en donde se hospedaban.

* * *

A su vez, en el domicilio donde viven Larry y su hijo Nick, Maggie Mui se encontraba ante la puerta de ingreso al domicilio, en donde esperaba el momento adecuado para tocar el timbre y dirigirse hacia el muchacho, el cual se encontraba en el interior de la casa.

\- Bien, estoy lista, tranquila, Mui, tranquila. Se dio ánimos ella misma y tras subir los peldaños de la pequeña escalera, tocó el timbre y esperó para la respuesta.

Parecía una eternidad, ya que Nick no solía demorar tanto, simplemente al escuchar el toque de aquel aparato, ya se abría la puerta y los recibía, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó? Para ella eran unos segundos, en realidad era como una larga espera.

Hasta que...

\- ¿Sí? Ah, Señorita Mui Maggie, ¿qué se le...? Le preguntó Nick, pero en vez de palabras, lo que en su reemplazo sintió, fue un tierno beso llevado a cabo por la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

\- Como lo había leído en un libro de romance: "Welcome to New York City". Le dijo ella, mirándolo de una forma tierna y dulce, sujetando su rostro, jugando con sus cabellos negros y sin soltarlo, estando cerca y de ahí volver a besarlo en los labios.

Su sueño se había hecho realidad.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Nick Dealey estaba sorprendido de verse allí, parado en el umbral de su casa y siendo besado por aquella chica, cuyo nombre era Maggie Mui, su padre lo había logrado, pero él, era bastante extraño, aunque decidió aprovechar el momento perfecto para continuar con aquel beso.

\- Bienvenida a Nueva York. Le dijo Nick.

\- He ansiado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, Dealey Nick. Gracias, Corazón. Le agradeció la chica, mientras que ambos se abrazaban y la nieve comenzaba a caer por aquellos lares.

* * *

Por su parte, Larry iba de aquí para allá, ocupado con los preparativos para la mega-exposición mundial de obras de arte e historia en el Museo de Historia Natural de la Ciudad de Nueva York, sabía que él estaba a cargo de toda la Seguridad y además de que Yomiko iba a estar presente como una de las figuras más destacadas del evento, a su vez, el Doctor McPhee se encontraba hablando por teléfono con sus colegas de Europa, ya que harían una gran muestra de Historia Mundial en el primer día con la apertura, aunque iba a llevar un tanto de tiempo, el Museo expondría toda la Historia Universal, querían que fuera un gran evento que uniera no solo a las familias con sus hijos, sino también a los jóvenes que estaban metidos en las drogas, las pandillas, el alcohol y la violencia callejera.

\- Vaya, Larry, lo llevas con mano de hierro toda la dirección de este evento, felicidades. Le felicitó el vaquero Jedediah al Guardia de Seguridad.

\- Ah, Jedediah, ¿cómo has estado? Pues tienes razón, he estado bastante ocupado -Larry se detuvo, tras agradecerle por el cumplido a su amigo vaquero y justo pasó en aquella sala, Yomiko Readman, quien acompañaba al Doctor McPhee en el recorrido-.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien, amigo? Le preguntó el rubio al peli negro.

\- ¿Cómo? Oh, sí, sí, tranquilo, estoy bien, solo pensaba. Respondió, aunque en el fondo supo que esa mentira no se la iban a creer.

\- A mí no me engañas. Dijo en un tono de diversión.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Vaquero? Quiso saber Larry, acercándose a la maqueta del Lejano Oeste donde estaban Jedediah y su gente.

\- Que ya todos lo sabemos: Te gusta Yomiko Readman, deberías dar el "Gran Salto" Respondió el rubio a lo que Larry quedó en dudas, ¿debía hacerlo?.

El Guardia de Seguridad se acercó hacia el vaquero y los pueblerinos de la maqueta, aprovechando el paso del ferrocarril por las vías del desierto, él iba a contar todo lo que sentía.

\- Ella y yo hemos salido, tenemos una relación, ¿casarnos? No sé, es extraño hacerlo. Les dijo, mientras que todos lo miraban.

\- Pero deberías, mira, entiendo que estés divorciado, pero eso ya pasó, tienes que animarte, Larry, las cosas van a mejorar, solo mira el lado positivo, ¿sí?. Dijo Jedediah.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, es que a veces...El miedo...los nervios. Contó en forma entrecortada.

\- Amigo, no dejes que los miedos te dominen, eso te hace débil, tienes que enfrentarlo de frente y decirle "Ya no te tengo más miedo, Ahora soy una persona diferente". Escucharon la voz del Emperador Octavio, quien iba junto a sus tropas imperiales y la Guardia Pretoriana, marchando por las calles de la maqueta del Imperio Romano.

\- Lo ves, ya escuchaste al Emperador Octavio: Tienes que enfrentar esas emociones negativas y ¡pum! ya lo tienes en tus manos, ¿qué dices? ¿Lo harás? Preguntó Jedediah a Larry.

\- Está bien, se lo diré. Aceptó los consejos de aquellos dos diminutos personajes históricos.

\- Así se habla, amigo, ahora, prepárate, ve por ella. Le animaron tanto los vaqueros y pueblerinos, como los Romanos.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias. Les agradeció Larry y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yomiko, pero justo cuando estaba por ir hacia ella, lo detuvo el Doctor McPhee.

\- Larry, ¿podemos hablar? Es importante. Detuvo su marcha y se giró para ver a su Jefe.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Se...? Digo, McPhee. Respondió al llamado, sintiéndose en el fondo molesto por no haber podido alcanzar a la peli negra.

* * *

Yomiko había salido hacia las afueras del Museo, donde la esperaban sus amigas, mientras que Larry tenía que atender un asunto con el británico, el cual le relataba sobre los procedimientos de Seguridad y que todas las galerías estuvieran bien resguardadas.

\- Doctor McPhee, he revisado más de nueve veces todos los Sistemas de Seguridad, la ventilación y hasta las rejas, todas funcionan a la perfección, lo mismo las cámaras, salvo las 3 y 9, hay cambiarlas de inmediato, pero solo esas dos, el resto están funcionando bien. Le dijo Larry, tras entregarle el reporte.

\- Te veo un tanto extraño, ¿Te ocurre algo, amigo? Preguntó el Director.

\- No, no se preocupe, solo estoy algo cansado, Nick me ha estado ayudando con la Vigilancia pero hasta ahí, el resto estoy bien. Respondió, pero se podía notar el cansancio en sus ojos.

\- Deberías ir a descansar, no te preocupes, le avisaré a tus compañeros que se hagan cargo de las cámaras que me marcaste y las demás zonas. Tú ve a descansar, es importante el cuidado físico y mental de los empleados. Le hizo recordar sus derechos, McPhee al Jefe de Seguridad.

\- Está bien, lo haré, muchas gracias, Doctor, ah, por cierto, la reja de la galería de Asia Oriental, la cual incluye China, los Mongoles y los Pueblos Rusos de la Siberia, necesita una reparación por el óxido que ha estado causando rechinamiento en varias oportunidad. Entregó ese otro informe.

\- Bien, creo que son todos, yo mismo me haré cargo, tú ve a descansar ahora, mañana es el gran día: Se te dará el uniforme de Jefe de Seguridad del Museo. Le animó el británico, Larry se despidió de él, estrechando su mano y salió de allí.

* * *

No encontró a Yomiko por desgracia, pero sabía que tenía que ir a descansar a su hogar, había sido un día muy agitado y necesitaba dormir un buen rato, ya que al otro día recibiría su nuevo uniforme y debía estar bien lúcido para la ceremonia, además de que se daba por iniciado la "Gran Exposición de Historia Mundial", donde asistirían muchos periodistas, intelectuales, familias, políticos, militares e incluso estaría Yomiko y Nenene en la apertura, así que debía irse ya a descansar y sin decir nada más, partió para su hogar.

Él hubiera deseado verla de nuevo, no se veían desde hacía varios días y ya la extrañaba mucho, no sabía por qué, pero Yomiko le hacía recordar a Amelia, la bella y valiente primer mujer piloto de aviones en la historia de la aviación, ella igual a Yomiko, por desgracia estaba en Nueva Jersey junto con otras obras y muestras históricos, por lo cual no podían ir allí. Finalmente llegó a su hogar, abriendo la puerta, esperando encontrarse con Nick, pero él había salido.

\- _"Tuve que salir por un caso urgente, no es nada grave. Volveré a las 19:00 PM._

 _Firma: Nick"_

Larry leyó la carta y de ahí se fue para su cama, cuando justo en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta.

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡Espere! Pidió a su misterioso invitado, pero al abrir la puerta, una persona familiar se le lanzó a los brazos y lo besó.

\- ¿Me extrañaste, Mi Guardia de Seguridad? Le preguntó divertida Yomiko, quien comenzó a besarlo dulcemente en los labios a Larry.

\- Por supuesto que te extrañaba, Yomiko-chan. Respondió él, riéndose en un momento bastante cómico para ambos.

No importaba si la prensa los observaba, ellos ya iban a ser una pareja oficial: Nueva York-Tokyo, unidos en un único amor.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: Finalmente había llegado el gran día en el que la "Exposición de Historia Universal" arribaba a Nueva York, ese día también aparecían cientos de intelectuales, arqueólogos, antropólogos, científicos y hasta Sacerdotes en el Museo, donde también Yomiko Readman daría el inicio de apertura de aquel festival, no podían perdérselo, ya cientos de personas estaban haciendo fila en la entrada para poder presenciar el evento.

\- Muy bien, muchachos, mucha atención, este día es sumamente importante, cualquier altercado o disturbio producido en el Museo será catalogado con la expulsión de los responsables. Pidió toda la atención de los guardias y del Personal de Seguridad, Larry, quien estaba a cargo como Jefe de todos ellos.

\- ¡Sí, Señor! Respondieron sus subordinados.

\- Bien, si en caso de que ocurra algo, informen, en caso de peligro, alerten a la Policía y saquen a los civiles por las puertas de emergencia. Dio todas las instrucciones y de ahí comenzaron con las rondas de Vigilancia.

\- ¡Sí, Señor! Respondieron de nuevo los guardias.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Así se habla, ahora a sus puestos, Caballeros! Pidió Larry que todos fueron para la Vigilancia del Museo, ya que allí se estaba llenando de gente.

Mientras que comenzaban sus labores, ya las exposiciones comenzaban a cobrar vida y atraían la atención a las personas. Por su parte, el Doctor McPhee estaba recorriendo las galerías, supervisando que todo estuviera en su respectivo orden, para luego dirigirse hacia Larry, el cual estaba terminando de verificar las cámaras de Seguridad.

\- ¿Cómo va todo, Capitán? ¿Tiene el barco en orden? Preguntó con ese clásico humor inglés el director del Museo.

\- Todo en orden, S...McPhee, nada de qué preocuparse. Respondió Larry, quien le mostraba los informes de situación.

\- Excelente, así me gusta. Sigue así, por cierto, ven luego a la apertura, que Yomiko te espera. Le dio la invitación al peli negro de asistir a aquel evento.

\- Allí estaré. Prometió Larry, quien estaba terminando de revisar el "Hall de los Presidentes", en la galería de Argentina, se encontraban las fuerzas de Juan Manuel de Rosas y de Justo José de Urquiza, representando la Batalla de Caseros, mientras que se podía ver en la parte de los Años 90 del Siglo XIX a Leandro N. Alem dando sus discursos contra el gobierno de Miguel Ángel Juarez Celman.

* * *

\- ¡Larry! Le llamó el Presidente Theodore Roosevelt, quien llegaba con Sacagawea, los cuales se bajaron del Caballo "Texas" para dirigirse hacia su amigo.

\- ¡Teddy, Sacagawea! ¿Qué tal? Les saludó el guardia de Seguridad.

\- Hemos estado bien, pero oye, no te preocupes por la seguridad, que todos están cooperando, tú ve a la apertura que hará la Señorita Readman, no te preocupes por esto. Le prometió el Presidente de los EEUU.

\- Gracias, amigos, pero, ¿seguros? Se mostró preocupado Larry.

\- Tranquilo, nosotros lo tenemos bajo control. Le respondió la famosa india que guió a Lewis y Clark durante la expedición del Noroeste.

\- Ok, gracias, iré allí. Nos vemos. Se despidió el guarida por esos momentos y partió hacia la apertura de la exposición.

* * *

\- Damas y Caballeros, por favor, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a nuestra invitada de oro, a la famosa Señorita Yomiko Readman, quien dará por iniciado el festival con un discurso que nos tiene preparado. Pidió la atención de los invitados, el Doctor McPhee, mientras que la chica de cabellos negros, la cual estaba detrás de él y sentada en una silla, se levantó y dirigió hacia el estrado.

\- Muchas gracias, Doctor McPhee -Le agradeció la chica al británico y comenzó a dar su discurso, justo en ese momento, Larry ingresó en el auditorio y se sentó en el asiento que le tenían reservado y que estaba dando justo al estrado donde empezaría a hablar la chica de cabellos negros- _"Hoy es un día muy importante para todos nosotros, los historiadores, los antropólogos, los arqueólogos, los filósofos y hasta los etnógrafos, hoy la historia deja de ser una carrera de segunda clase, junto con la diplomacia, la teología, el arte y el derecho, la historia nos enseña que debemos comprender del pasado y los errores cometidos para no volver a repetirlos en este presente. Nuestras generaciones necesitan un buen futuro, no podemos permitir que lo que acabo de mencionar se repita aquí, los líderes mundiales deben entender que las guerras de estos días ya no son para defender a los países o la Patria de cada uno, sino que lo hacen por dinero y placer. Es momento de derribar los muros del pasado y comenzar a cimentar un buen futuro para todos nosotros, no importa el cómo y el por qué, sino el ahora. Dejemos de inventar héroes falsos en las guerras y relatemos bien nuestra historia, porque es importante. Para nuestros hijos y nietos, es nuestro deber de enseñarles la verdad"_ Muchas gracias. Dio su discurso Yomiko y en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse los aplausos para ella, los cuales fueron más en aumento. Parecía que el discurso de esa chica iba en serio, podía sentirse un aire de preocupación y deseos por la paz, terminar con las injustas guerras que azotaban a muchas Naciones del Mundo y todo por qué: La respuesta era sencilla y clara como el agua. Por el dinero, simplemente por aquella vía de donde todos los males se solucionaban con grandes cantidades de efectivo, pero que no podían devolverles a las personas a sus queridos fallecidos.

Larry aplaudía con más fuerza que los demás presentes, Yomiko los veía a todos, en especial a su novio, quien no dejaba de dar aplausos más fuertes y de que así ella notara que él había cumplido su palabra y que ahora se encontraba en el auditorio.

\- _¡Felicidades, Yomiko, felicidades!_ Escuchó ella la voz de su novio, quien se acercó al estrado y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras que aumentaban más los aplausos y silbidos de felicitaciones.

Subido al escenario, Larry abrazó a Yomiko con fuerza, mientras que la alzaba en el aire y de ahí, se besaron apasionadamente, sintiendo el amor que corría en ellos. Luego de aquel momento romántico, la chica de cabellos negros le habló a su novio.

\- _¡Dealey Larry, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?!_ Le propuso ella matrimonio al Guardia de Seguridad, algo que él no pudo rechazar, una gran oferta.

\- _¡Readman Yomiko, acepto! ¡Acepto!_ Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas el peli negro, mientras que volvían a besarse con toda pasión.

Finamente había llegado un gran momento que daría un giro en la vida de Yomiko y Larry: Su boda que iba a comenzar.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo, el gran epílogo, la boda de Larry y Yomiko. No vayan a perdérsela.**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo Final: Finalmente Larry y Yomiko decidieron dar juntos el gran salto adelante: Y eso fue la unión matrimonial, donde ante la mirada de muchas personas, incluyendo a los de la exposición, fueron aplaudidos, lo mismo por las exposiciones del Museo y hasta por el propio hijo de Dealey, Nick, quien estaba con Maggie Mui.

Todo lo que pareció un largo camino por recorrer, finalmente se convirtió en el mejor día para todos ellos, en especial para las amigas de Yomiko, las cuales se pusieron en alerta para la celebración de la boda, la cual iba a hacerse en Nueva York.

 **Tiempo después:** Había llegado el día de la boda de oro, Yomiko y Larry unirían sus vidas para toda la vida, ante la mirada de sus familiares y seres queridos, ellos ansiaban ese momento, en especial desde que se habían conocido meses atrás, ahora estaban de vuelta juntos, pero para unirse en Sagrado Matrimonio para toda la vida.

Yomiko se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia color blanco y finos detalles orientales y británicos, lo mismo se pudo decir de Larry, quien iba todo de negro, con el clásico atuendo del novio de bodas.

\- _Luces preciosa, Amor Mío._ Le dijo Larry en voz, mientras que ella se sonrojaba y proseguía la boda, el Sacerdote comenzaba a recitar los pasajes de la Biblia ante todos los presentes.

* * *

Finalmente, luego de un largo proceso, pasaron al gran momento: El clímax y desenlace de esta historia, el cual era el "Acepto", la unión para siempre de la pareja y de estar juntos para toda la vida.

\- Readman Yomiko, ¿aceptas a Dealey Larry como tu amado esposo? ¿Para toda la vida, en la riqueza como en la pobreza. En la salud como en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? Preguntó el Sacerdote.

\- Acepto. Dio su "Sí" la chica anglo-nipona.

\- ¿Y usted, Larry Dealey? ¿Acepta a Yomiko Readman como su amada esposa? ¿Para toda la vida, en la riqueza como en la pobreza? ¿En la salud como en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? Dirigió ahora su pregunta final hacia el Guardia de Seguridad.

\- Acepto. Dio su "Sí" el peli negro.

\- Por el poder que me confiere el Estado, los declaro marido y mujer: Puede besar a la novia. Dio su bendición el Sacerdote y finalmente ya se habían casado.

* * *

Salieron bajo la bella Primavera que les estaba esperando con flores y la presencia de sus amigos, incluyendo los del Museo, quienes daba felicitaciones hacia ellos, habían logrado lo imposible, Larry había dejado el pasado y ahora estaba casado con la chica que más amó en su vida, ahora ellos ya estaban escribiendo su propia historia, la cual sería presenciada por sus seres queridos y allegados.

\- ¡Felicidades! Gritaron todos los presentes, incluyendo las exposiciones del Museo, mientras que allí comenzaba la fiesta con toda gala para la pareja recién casada.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega esta historia, pero no se preocupen, que muy pronto, no sé cuando, por eso muy pronto, voy a hacer una secuela. Así que espero que les vaya a gustar, no olviden de comentar y dejar reviews.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y saludos para axeman 64 y James Birdsong. Que tengan un buen Martes.**

 **Atte: MontanaHatsune92. **


End file.
